Second Chance, Prewett
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione spends the summer at the Weasley's mostly consoling and comforting Molly after Arthur asks for a divorce. After coming out to the older woman Hermione struggles to control her growing feelings towards the older woman. Will her love be unrequited or is there just maybe a chance for both women to find happiness in each other? - Femslash, Molly,Hermione. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new fic, it is not a HG/MM so i hope you werent expecting that also in no way connected to Tabby's Vixen. It is a Molly Weasley/Hermione Granger romance.**

 **I have a couple of chapters pre-written but im not sure when i will really get the chance to write anymore so my updates may be considerably more sporadic than they were with Tabby's Vixen. I'm having some 'legal' issues i suppose with my three month olf, Faith, because she has fractured her thigh bone, its a small crack i believe but because she is so young the doctors were obligated to call Child Protective Services which means they have to investigate to make sure she isnt abused. Which i swear to the gods i do not abuse my children in the slightest, total freak accident. Birthdays are all fun and games until an infant breaks a leg. Shit. But anyways, i will try to update as often as possible and really i am hoping we can bring her home before i run out of pre-written chapters.**

 **Reviews because i want to know what you think. I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the Burrow during the summer before her 6th year reading a book in the kitchen while the others were outside enjoying the weather and playing Quidditch. Ron had offered to sit with her but Hermione explained that she simply wanted to read and that she didn't need company for that.

In all honesty Hermione was aware of the crush Ron had on her, she was silently grateful that he was both too shy and too embarrassed to broach the subject with her. Not only did Hermione not see Ron as any more more than a brother and her best friend but she didn't see any guy as a potential romantic partner.

Shortly after the Yule Ball in her fourth year Hermione came to terms with the fact that she was a lesbian. It was just after Viktor had kissed her when she realised she didn't think of boys that way and she had been honest with him. It was her first and to date only kiss and she had no intentions of seeking a partner of the male persuasion ever again.

As it was Hermione hadn't really intended to seek a partner at all for at least the next few years. She aimed to focus on her studies and on the impending war and if she made it through she hoped to acquire a decent job within the Ministry. She was pondering her possible future when loud voices sounded from upstairs.

It was hard to discern the words but it was obvious Molly Weasely and husband Arthur. The couple had been fighting for a while now though they hid their troubles well from their children. The two never fought if they thought their children where within ear shot. They must have assumed Hermione was outside with the others though they should have known better.

The voices rose until Hermione heard a door slam and someone stomping down the steps. Without seeing her Arthur stomped through the kitchen and out the back door, no doubt heading for the solitude of his shed. A few minutes later a puffy eyed Molly walked into the kitchen to start dinner but startled when she saw Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, dear. I didn't realise you was inside." Molly didn't seem to be able to meet the chocolate eyes of the teenager before her.

"I would rather read inside is all, the others are playing Quidditch." Hermione explained gently searching Molly face, for what she wasn't sure.

"Did you..." Molly started only to be gently interrupted by Hermione.

"Only raised voices not anything I could make out. Molly I hope i'm not over stepping but... its not the first time I have heard you both, is... is everything ok with you and Mr Weasely?" Hermione was hoping she wasn't toeing the line here but her fear was alleviated when Molly sniffled and started to cry again.

Instantly Hermione tossed her book aside and moved over to the older woman drawing her into a firm comforting embrace. Molly only started sobbing louder and buried her face in a warm neck as she sought the comfort she so desperately needed. Hermione cooed to the older woman like a mother might a child and after a few minutes the older woman started to calm but didn't immediately pull away.

"Why don't you let me help you cook today, we can talk if you like. You know id never tell the others anything you didn't want me too." Hermione offered gently when finally the redhead moved back a step.

"Thank you dear, that would be nice if you are sure." Molly wiped her nose on a handkerchief and gave the 16 year old a shaky smile.

"No need for thanks, you do a lot for all of us, I should be thanking you." Hermione says smiling fondly at the older woman.

"You're too kind Hermione." Molly smiled and patted Hermione's arm before bustling towards the bench.

The duo began the dinner preparation for the night, they worked together well and in silence though it seemed to be the preference of both of them. Hermione was scrubbing and peeling vegetables at Molly's request while the matriarch was preparing a roast with thyme and rosemary. It was almost 20 minutes before Molly finally spoke up.

"It started last year after he was bitten by that snake... He has been angry and... and cold ever since." Molly explains softly and Hermione stops and looks at the woman.

"I can see how that might have been hard for him at the time. It was a tricky wound after all. But I am not sure I understand why he is being the way he is now..." Hermione's entire reason for commenting at all was to gently urge the older woman to continue talking.

Molly sniffled and then sighed before slumping her shoulders and turning to face the young brunette. Molly wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with Arthur but she had her suspicions. She didn't know if she should tell the young witch, it was not Hermione's burden. Molly really didn't have anyone else she could confide in though.

"I am not sure. I... suspect that the injuries he suffered were... eye opening." Molly hedges not entirely sure how to say what she was trying to say.

"Do you think he is cheating on you?" Hermione asked not quiet understanding but getting the implication.

"No... well perhaps he may but I am not sure. What I mean is, well... we are not the most financially stable. We have more kids than we can honestly afford though I hate to admit that. I think Arthur is just realising that maybe he has wasted his years on this life with me and this family. He works hard while I sit at home and do what? Knit sweaters." Molly's eyes were filling with tears again and the young teenager stepped closer and took Molly's hands in her own.

"Molly Weasely! Now you listen up and you listen good. His life was not wasted on you, he may feel so now but that is simply not true! You made him happy for a lot of years. As far as too many children is concerned you are only 50% to blame there. And Arthur may work hard but he always comes home to a clean house and a meal on the table. You work hard too." Hermione spoke so passionately that it brought a smile to Molly's teary eyed face.

"Hermione you really are too sweet. I can see why Ron fancies you." Hermione rolls her eyes at the comment before smirking at the old woman.

"You can see why huh? You fancy me Molly?" Hermione's tone was a mix between flirty and teasing and it visibly flustered the older woman.

"That isn't even a little bit what I meant." Molly's tone was chastising but it was softened by the smile on her face.

"Of course not. Ron is barking up the wrong tree anyway" Hermione added deciding to take a chance. Coming out to Molly would be the first step towards coming out to everyone else. So long as this went well.

"Why is that dear?" Molly asked turning back to the meat she still needed to put in the oven.

"Oh well, I don't actually like boys. I'm a lesbian." Hermione confessed gently couldn't help a tinge of worry when she saw the older woman's eyes widen a little.

"Oh... well I can honestly say I didn't see that coming. I had a bit a crush on Andromeda Tonks when I was younger." Molly smiles brilliantly at the brunette even as her cheeks flush slightly at the confession she had never put voice too in the past.

"Andromeda?.. Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister?" Hermione asked knowing the name but not a hundred percent sure if she is thinking of the right person.

"That's the one." Molly nods affirming the young witch's suspicions.

"Oh, well if she is anything like her sisters I can understand that. Its me belief that the Black women are notoriously good looking." Hermione grinned at the smirk on the older woman's face. The vegetables were all prepared for cooking as soon as they were seasoned.

"You like them older then?" Molly's tone was teasing and Hermione chuckled though she answered anyway.

"I don't know. I've definitely found myself... admiring older women. But i've not really had any real interest in anyone of any age. You're the first person i've ever actually admitted to being gay too." Hermione confessed shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh... well i'm honoured that you trust me so much dear." Molly smiled brightly at the young woman and Hermione, for the first time, realised just how stunning the older woman was.

Molly's hair was a little on the frizzy side but not overtly so and Hermione was sure it could be easily tamed with a little extra TLC, her bright brown eyes were warm and deep. Molly was not slim by any means, she had had seven children after all, but casting a subtle glance at the older woman Hermione couldn't help appreciate the curves hidden by the old woollen robes she frequently wore.

Before she realised what she was doing Hermione found herself wishing she could find out what was under those robes. She started slightly at the thought and turned back to the vegetables. Did she really find Molly, her best friends mother, that attractive? Yes apparently. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts the young witch smiled at the red-head.

"It seemed like a sharing moment." Hermione shrugged and Molly nodded the appreciation shining in her eyes.

Before Molly could make another comment the back door leading into the kitchen burst open and Arthur stomped in looking from Molly to Hermione and back again for once not bothering to school his features. It seemed he no longer cared to keep the marital dysfunction from the children. He grabbed his coat from the rack behind the back door and shrugged into it, his actions a little jerky and almost angry.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley, don't bother dishing my dinner. I wont be home until tomorrow." Arthur all but growled out before stomping into the space in front of the fireplace and picking up a handful of floo powder from the clay put on the mantle. Without another word or even a glance their way the Weasley patriarch stepped in and stated his destination before leaving in a flash of green fire.

The moment he was gone Molly suddenly began to sob loudly moving the table to sit before her legs gave out. Hermione couldn't help but be angry at the way the man was treating the obviously devoted woman. The teenager quickly moved over and gently wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Because she was standing and Molly was sitting the height difference was substantial so when Molly turned and wrapped her around the young woman neither was really surprised the Molly's arms landed low on the teens hips and her face pressed into the smooth surprisingly hard stomach of the teenager. If either had put any thought to it they would have realised how intimate the embrace was but as Hermione gently cradled the red head to her and stroked her hair neither really cared. Molly needed comfort and Hermione was all to glad to give it to her regardless of the tingling feeling behind her belly button.

This is how Fred, George, Ginny and Ron found the two moments later and none of them really knew what was going on. What they did know though, thanks to Molly's shaking shoulders, that the woman was upset and none of the children could stand seeing the woman cry. Ginny was the first to move walking over and kneeling on the other side of the chair reaching up to rub the woman's back comfortingly.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny asked gently as the boys all moved closer.

Knowing her children could see her crying Molly tried to gather herself but the comfort from both Hermione and Ginny was her undoing and she only sobbed harder. Her husband was angry with her and she didn't understand why nor could she figure out how to fix it. As hard as she had tried to keep this from her children it killed her to know she couldn't keep it to herself any more. She didn't even know where to start in explaining to her brood but she didn't have to as the young witch who was still in her arms spoke up.

"Your father has been rather... angry lately. He takes it out on your mother and he just walked out. He says he will be back tomorrow but I suspect that is not exactly his favourite idea right now." Hermione gives the brief version and isn't surprised to see anger flare in all four sets of eyes looking at her.

"We knew he and mum had been fighting a lot more recently but we didn't think it was that serious." Fred spoke up eventually the other siblings nodding. Molly seemed to be calming down but she was yet to remove her face from the front of Hermione's now damp shirt.

"What's he got to be angry about anyway?" Ron was frowning as if trying to figure it out but couldn't understand.

"I don't know. He's been this way since the accident at the Ministry. He is just angry and he blames me for things not working out. He... he asked me for a divorce last week but I said no." This information slightly shocked Hermione as she watched the older woman pull away from her but only slightly. A surprisingly, yet not unwelcome, possessive arm remained wrapped around her hips keeping the teenager close.

"No! Why would he do that?" Ginny was shocked but it seemed like the boys had almost expected this.

"I don't know Ginny. But... I think I have to give him what he wants." Molly hesitated to say this and it was obvious why she had when the four children spoke at the same time.

"Mum no!" They had chorused and it rather infuriated Hermione.

"You and dad can work this out." Ron added after a moment and Molly's eyes began to well with tears again.

"Don't be fools. This has been going on longer than just a few days or even a few weeks. He has been treating Molly like she is less than she is for months now. He asked for a divorce so I don't think this is going to just suddenly be fixed. He is hurting your mother and he doesn't seem to have the gall to explain why he is angry. Your mother deserves more than that and she definitely deserves your support." Hermione was always a passionate one and it had the desired effect now as the Weasley siblings all took on a look of shame.

"You're right Hermione... Sorry mum. You know we love you." George speaks up and the others nod agreeing.

"I know. I love you too. Help Hermione and I get the last of dinner on to cook and then you can go and do as you please." Molly stood finally dropping her arm from the slim hips of the only brunette in the room.

As her hand dropped away it rather obviously brushed over Hermione's back side making both women blush slightly. Thankfully the Weasley brood had already turned towards the kitchen counter so they didn't witness this. Hermione looked to Molly who blushed a little brighter and looked away, the brunette was unsure if it had been intentional or not. She was going with not, for now at least. The two women moved to help Molly's brood unknowingly both wanting to distract themselves right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. glad this fic seems generally well received. The reviews are great distractions as well. I'm pretty stressed out with this hurt baby thing. Her doctor is super pissed because Child Protective Services hasn't even looked at our case yet and the doctor thinks they will pick it up glance at it and let us take her home but it won't happen til Monday. Stressed out.**

 **Reviews pleasant, I own nothing**

* * *

When dinner was cooked the group ate and discussed when Harry would be arriving. Molly looked anxious, no doubt worrying about Harry and also what he might think if Arthur is not here. Hermione had hesitated for only a moment before reaching under the table and placing her hand gently on the woman's knee. Molly for her credit didn't flinch but she gave Hermione a curious look before it turned appreciative.

The meal went quickly and the children all offered to clean up but Molly simply waved them off and said she would magically set the dishes to cleaning themselves. The small group retired to the den where Hermione poured Molly a small tumbler of fire whiskey before the teenagers set about the table playing exploding snap.

Slowly they all grew tired, first Ginny and Hermione went up to bed and then finally not long after the boys went also leaving Molly alone in the den by the warm fire. Hermione hadn't been in bed long before she realised she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She often had a hard time shutting off her mind like now. Sighing she quietly got off the small portable cot and decided to go and get a drink downstairs.

When she walked in through the den she noticed Molly was still on the couch only now a mostly empty bottle of fire whiskey was in her hand instead of the tumbler the teen had given her earlier. Watching the dazed miserable looking witch Hermione could easily see that the matriarch was drunk, severely so by the looks of it.

Forgetting her own drink Hermione moved over to the couch and gently pulled the bottle from Molly's weak grip. Setting the bottle aside she turned back to the witch who was now watching her bleary eyed. Gently the young witch tugged at Molly's hand and the older woman thankfully didn't resist letting the surprisingly strong witch help her up.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Hermione cooed gently to the older woman who leaned on her heavily but seemed to be handling the stairs fine.

"You're far too young for me." Molly mumbled a slightly lecherous smirk on her face that only made Hermione want to laugh.

"If you say so. Hush Molly, you'll wake everyone up." Hermione whispered now they were on the stairs, half way up.

"My kids sleep like.. like, like the dead." Molly chuckled at her own comment and Hermione found a drunk Molly kind of endearing.

"Of course they do." Hermione chuckled with the dunk woman as she pushed the door open to the bedroom Molly and Arthur shared.

Molly didn't release Hermione as they stumbled to the bed in fact she gripped tighter to the teenager who frowned slightly. Hermione was just about to pull away from Molly and gently settle her on the bed when Molly kicked her shoes off and yanked the blankets back before falling across the bed. Rolling her eyes Hermione gently helped adjust the woman on the bed and was about to pull back when Molly grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly firm grip.

Hermione looked up and was a little startled to see fear in the bleary brown eyes of the older woman. Raising a questioning eyebrow Hermione waited for the older woman to speak up. Before she opened her mouth to talk Molly gently tugged on the wrist in her hand forcing Hermione to crawl onto the bed.

"Please... will, will you stay with me? I haven't slept alone in decades." Molly sounded so self conscious and unsure that even if Hermione had wanted to say no she couldn't possibly have after hearing the worry on the older woman's voice.

"Of course. What ever you want." Hermione spoke as she moved to get comfortable and pull the comforters over both of them.

"What ever I want?" Molly's voice was small now but still laced with the same worry and fear as a moment ago.

"Yeah. Anything." Hermione didn't think about what she was saying, she simply wanted to comfort the older woman.

"Can... can you hold me?" Molly whispered now and if she had spoken any quieter Hermione would have missed the words altogether.

Hermione was admittedly not expecting that at all but after thinking about it for a moment she realised she really didn't mind at all. In fact she knew if she put much thought into it at all she would realise she was more than ok with holding this woman. Smiling she gently urged Molly to roll onto her side facing away and when the red-head had done so she fit herself behind the older woman wrapping an arm around the surprisingly slim waist while sliding the other beneath Molly's pillow so the warmth of the woman's neck was pressed against the bare arm.

Molly shifted just slightly, wrapping her arms around herself in a comfortable way and almost shyly she reached and placed her hands in each of Hermione's Again Hermione didn't mind the contact at all as she gently squeezed the hands in her own. Smiling Hermione took a deep breath but remained quite, it was clear when Molly had fallen asleep as she started to snore softly.

It took Hermione longer to fall asleep as she found her mind drifting to thoughts of Molly, or more to the point her growing feelings for the woman currently asleep in her arms. She knew that she was developing a crush, maybe more than a crush, but she also knew that this woman was her best friends mother and in a bad place right now. With a soft sigh she quashed her feelings for the woman and instead closed her eyes finally slowly drifting to sleep.

Hermione didn't wake up until some what late the next morning and when she did it was to the sound of the door to the bedroom being shoved open so hard it bounced off of the wall. Both women jerked up in the bed and turned towards the door to see a pissy looking Arthur Weasley standing there glaring at the pair. Well he was mostly glaring at Molly though he had spared the brunette a momentary glance.

"You're still in bed? The kids are down there looking for food and you're here in bed with Hermione for Merlin knows what reason." Arthur snarls out at the woman and Hermione cant help her growing fury.

"Oh the kids... I'll get right down there." Molly mumbled staggering out of the bed.

Neither woman really see him move though they weren't exactly concentrating on him right now but he appeared in front of Molly and before either knew what was about to happen he struck the woman across the cheek. Molly yelped and fell back on the bed cupping her cheek in a hand. Hermione saw red, literally and figuratively, Molly's lip was bleeding.

Before Arthur had a chance to say or do anything further Hermione had leapt over Molly and landed lightly on her feet right in front of Arthur. The man looked startled either by the teens agility or her proximity she wasn't sure but without giving him a chance to back up she brought her knee up hard into his crotch. Arthur crumpled.

Before he could slump to the ground in a writhing mass of pain Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder steadying him before grabbing his hair and yanking it back. Arthur was forced to look up into the furious chocolate eyes and he shivered decidedly fearful of the young woman. Hermione glared, boring into his eyes and making sure she has his attention, both of them ignoring the sobbing begging Molly Weasley.

"I had a lot of respect for you once Arthur. You were a kind man and so funny and curious. I enjoyed out talks about muggle things. I have no respect for you any more and I can promise you that if I ever see or hear of your striking Molly again I will remove those things in your hand in the most brutal of ways. I will make Nagini look like a kitten." Hermione snarled in the man's face and he swallowed before he nodded looking down when she released his hair.

Hermione stood up straight and turned to Molly who was wet faced and fearful on the bed, it hurt Hermione more than she would admit to see some of that fear directed at her. Gently she reached out and moved Molly's hand so she could look over the small cup on her lip. Aside from the cut and a faint bruise the woman looked fine. Hermione looked back at Arthur when he started to speak.

"Molly... I still want a divorce but I don't want anything. You can keep the house and the few assets we have. The kids will know my address to come and go as they please... I... I met someone last year at St. Mungos... i'm sorry Molly. I should have been honest long ago and I immediately regretted hitting you. I am so so sorry." Arthur's voice was pained but clear and Molly's eyes continued to over flow with tears.

"Then get out Arthur. Get your things and leave. You can mail the divorce papers. I'll sign them." Molly's voice was small and watery but her face was stoic and Arthur simply nodded before staggering to his feet.

The two witch's watched as Arthur withdrew his wand and conjured a ratty old suit case before summoning his clothes and few trinkets into the bag. With an apologetic backwards glance the man closed the case, latched it and then fled the room. As the door slowly and quietly clicked shut the older woman broke down yet again.

Gently Hermione urged the older woman to lay back down in the bed and the brunette covered her with the blankets. Molly looked up at the teenager and gave a small smile but Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to see the woman try to be strong. It was unnecessary.

"Get some more sleep Molly. I'll go and explain to the others if Arthur hasn't already. Sleep off that hang over you no doubt have. I promise I can keep up the cooking and cleaning for a half day to let you rest." Hermione spoke gently and Molly's smile, though small, was considerably more sincere now.

"Thank you Hermione, I don't know what I would have done If you weren't here. You will have to tell me where you learned those moves later." Molly's tone was stronger now but still soft and Hermione assumed it was a lot to do with the splitting headache the woman no doubt had.

"You betcha. Get some more rest." Hermione smiled and though she wasn't sure why she did it she leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to Molly's forehead before pulling back. Molly was still smiling but there was a hint of curiosity in her light brown eyes.

"Thank you." Molly whispered her eyes already closing.

"Sleep well." Was Hermione's equally soft response before she moved out of the room and gently closed the door.

Hermione stopped outside the door and took a deep calming breath when she noticed she was shaking slightly. She couldn't understand what would have possibly possessed Arthur to hit Molly but Hermione had understood how she felt when she saw it. She felt murderous. How dare that man even think it was ok to hit a woman let alone his wife. His loving, faithful, caring wife who was currently quietly sobbing on the other side of the door.

Unable to continue listening Hermione quietly went downstairs to see everyone sitting at the breakfast table looking confused and forlorn. Ginny was the first to look up and her expression was questioning when she made eye contact with Hermione. No doubt in her mind Hermione knew that Ginny knew she had stayed with Molly last night. Finally the others looked up and Fred stood looking a little lost.

"'Mione what happened?" He asked looking for guidance as well as answers.

"Well... Molly was rather drunk last night when I came down for a drink so I made her go to bed. She asked me to stay because she didn't want to sleep alone so I did. When we woke it was because Arthur came in angry. Words were exchanged and for reasons I don't try to understand he hit your mother." Hermione held up a hand when the four red-heads stood, their postures angry.

"Easy. He got what he deserved. He didn't hit her too hard, a slight bruise and a split lip but she is ok outside of a piercing headache from being hung over. I kind of lost it and kneed him in the... er, crotch. I told him if he dared ever do something so stupid again I'd mutilate him. He... he apologised. Admitted to having someone else and then asked for a divorce. Molly agreed and sent him on his way. I put her back to bed." Hermione finished, she had looked up half way through the explanation as the back door opened and in stepped Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter

"Is she alright dear?" Albus asked startling the red-heads.

"Not really, Sir. Her husband who she loves very much has been cheating and mistreating her for a while now. I imagine she is quite shattered." Hermione explains gently and Albus nods.

"I would say you are probably right though I feel with the right company she could recover quickly. Just... try not to baby her too much. She is a Prewett so she would do better with less coddling." Albus explained giving the brunette such a look that she could feel her cheeks heating with a blush. Its like he knows Hermione's growing feelings.

"Of course. She's a strong woman, she just needs the day to bounce back I think. Mostly from the fire whiskey." Hermione tries for light but it falls short as the Weasley brood seem too upset with what is happening with their family.

"Well any way. Come on 'Mione, I'll help you make breakfast for this lot. Are you staying Professor?" Harry speaks up after a few moments of silence.

"No I don't think I will. Might go and get everything organised for Horace. Have a good day children, or try too. Thanks again Harry." Albus smiles at everyone before winking at Hermione and then walking out of the back door.

The red-heads remained silent and sat back at the table looking forlorn again as they stared at the wooden top. Hermione sighed softly but then smiled at Harry and the two moved over to the counter and quietly set about making pancakes for the Weasley's and themselves. An hour later everyone was fed and in a much better mood. The boys and Ginny went and got dressed before going out to play Quidditch in the back yard. Hermione remained and set about cleaning the house for Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly... I swear I don't hate Arthur just... He's a handy guy to have around if you're looking for a plot device... That is all**

 **Reviews feed the muse. I own nothing**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen at the table a large plate of sandwiches beside her made from the left over roast from last night beside her. Directly in front of the brunette was sever pieces of parchment, an ink well and a quill. She was concentrating on the letter in front of her and didn't hear Molly walk down stairs not noticing the woman until she was next to her.

"What are you doing dear?" Molly startled Hermione even though she tried not too.

"Oh! You startled me. I um, I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd write letters to Bill and Charlie... to explain I guess. I was going to set them aside and let you read through them. If you would rather write your own letters I wouldn't be upset. I just needed to stay busy." Hermione admitted her cheeks pinking slightly.

"Oh sweetheart, that's very sweet of you." Molly smiled setting down across from Hermione and plucking one of the many sandwiches from the plate.

"Really? You aren't upset that i'm... butting in?" Hermione was a little worried she might overstep her bounds but Molly just shook her head.

"Really. Hermione I greatly appreciate you doing this for me, and for last night and this morning." Molly explained smiling fondly, Hermione was glad to see it reached her eyes.

"Of course Molly, it doesn't even warrant thanks. I was happy... no I am happy to be here for you." Hermione smiled happily sliding the now finally finished letters over to Molly.

"Well... could I convince you to sleep with me again tonight?" Molly looked hopeful and Hermione smirked.

"I thought I was too young for you?" Was Hermione flirting? Yes and both women were aware of that.

"Did I say that? Drunk untruths." Molly lifted her chin in a playfully snobby way and waved her hand as if to dismiss the thought entirely.

"Indeed... Well I wouldn't say no. I would assume that Ginny inherited her fathers snoring." Hermione purposefully avoided using the wizards name and Molly appreciated it.

"That she did. I'll try not to be drunk this evening." Molly winked playfully and Hermione laughed.

"Alright then. Oh, also Harry is here. Albus had dropped him off shortly after I left you this morning. He's been filled in about the situation and only hopes you will be happy again soon." Hermione explained gently looking at the woman for her reaction.

"Oh good! I imagine I will be fine soon. I do love Arthur but... he was unfaithful and... and he struck me. He isn't the man I fell in love with any more and as soon as I convince my heart to agree with me head I will be fine." Molly's tone dropped to slightly pained and Hermione gave a reassuring smile.

"I understand. Read the letters. If you don't like them there is plenty of parchment there to rewrite them otherwise I will owl them as soon as you are done reading them. I do need to call the others in before the sandwiches get stale though." Hermione stood up and moved to the door only to laugh at Molly's response.

"Yes you should call them in or I might just eat them all. Forget stale." Molly smiled hearing the young witch's laughter.

Hermione stood and went out the back door rolling her eyes when she saw the group of five teenagers coming up the path towards the house. They looked up at her when they noticed her watching them and she smiled, the anxiousness seeped back into the Weasley kids features.

"Is mum up?" Ginny asks as they reached within a few feet of Hermione.

"Yep. She's at the table eating the sandwiches so if you want to eat you'd best hurry up." Hermione smiles at the group who immediately look a lot less worried.

Without further word the red-heads stepped around the brunette and moved into the house all talking jovially to their mother. Hermione watched them go only to then feel an arm move around her shoulders. Looking back she smiled at her best friend Harry Potter who smiled back, it was rare to see Harry smile these days.

"You ok 'Mione?" Harry asked gently and Hermione frowned a little.

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione wondered curiously.

"Well... I don't know. You've been really awesome for Molly the last couple of days. You even ran Arthur out for her. Just... I noticed no one really asked how you were doing with it." Harry shrugged but his expression was still questioning.

"Oh... You're so sweet Harry. I am fine though really. Arthur is very lucky I was in a decent mood this morning though." Hermione huffed getting annoyed just thinking about the woman being hit.

"I imagine so but is that because you slept well or because you slept with Molly?" Harry's tone was pointed and Hermione gave Harry a serious look.

"I'm not sure what you're insinuating Harry." Hermione narrowed her eyes but Harry just grinned.

"I think you know. Hermione you're my best friend, I know your little secret. I just wonder if that effects at all how you are being with Molly." Harry tilted his head and it was obvious he expected an answer.

"Ok first off, no it doesn't affect how I am with Molly. She's going through a tough time right now and I understand that she would rather speak with me about it than Ginny or any of the others because with me she can say what she likes. I'm happy to help her any way she needs." Hermione explained her eyes still narrowed.

"Of course. That's just who you are, but... its different. You're not really mothering her like you would me or Ron. Is that an age thing or... an attraction thing?" Harry pressed and Hermione folded her arms over her chest defensively.

Hermione opened her mouth to deny it, deny everything but she hesitated mouth closing as she looked at her best friend. She knew she could tell him, she knew she should even and it seemed he was already aware of her sexuality. She had only told Molly, no one else, not even her own parents. Was she ready to come out?

"Its... neither... or both? I don't know Harry. There is definitely attraction. She is a beautiful woman when she isn't in complete mother-mode." Hermione huffed as if the confession infuriated her. To a point it did, she was crushing on a woman 30 years older than herself who also happened to be the mother of two of her best friends.

"Oh my! Mione has a crush!" Harry spoke in an overtly flamboyant tone even going so far as to bounce and clap excitedly.

"You're a prat. How did you even know I am lesbian?" Hermione finally asked the question nagging at her most.

Unfortunately Hermione chose the wrong moment to ask that question as Ron had just stepped out of the house looking for them both. The shocked gasp was what alerted the muggle raised duo to his presence and when they looked at him Ron's face was a bright red. It was his ears going red that let them know he was angry.

"Ron! I..." Hermione trailed off not even knowing what to say. Not that is mattered.

"Lesbian?! You're a bloody lesbian!? You slept in bed with my mum last night!" Ron was angry and his tone was accusing.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and Harry looked somewhere between stunned and angry at the red-head who was obviously extremely bad at dealing with new information like this. Before anyone could say anything Molly appeared behind Ron a stern look on her face.

"Yes, she did sleep in my bed last night and she is going to again tonight. What do you think happened Ron!? Your father has just asked me for a divorce, you think I would just hop into bed with Hermione?" Molly's tone and expression would have normally made Ron cringe and look away but this time it seemed he was too angry and upset.

"You wonder why he wanted a divorce when he had to come home to find you in bed with this.. this, floozy!" Ron shouted at his mother.

Hermione saw it about to happen so when the matriarch lifted her hand to slap the young man for his words Hermione stepped forward and gently caught the wrist the before the hand attached could make contact. Roughly she pushed past Ron and stepped up to Molly's side. Molly looked a little startled and when she spared a glance so did Ron and Harry, Hermione was rather quick with her reflexes.

"Molly, don't Ron is just upset and when he calms down he we realise what a git he is being and apologise. Don't do something you will regret." Hermione spoke gently and Molly though still scowling nodded and sighed dropping her hand when Hermione let go.

"He called you a floozy and if he does it again he will be cleaning the Burrow top to bottom all over again. You didn't chose to be gay and I wont stand for any child of mine making you feel like your less because you would rather the affections of women. Especially when men act like he is right now." The words were directed at Hermione but Molly remained glaring at her son who finally suddenly looked thoroughly chastised.

Harry clapped the red-head on the shoulder and gave a slight shove towards the back door. The door was open which likely mean the other three occupant of the house had heard the last few minutes of conversation. Coming it out was like wild fire apparently, tell one person an it gets out of control quickly.

"Come on mate, lets go in before you make a bigger arse of yourself. You can apologise to Hermione and Molly later." Harry urged and Ron simply nodded and went back inside, Harry politely shut the door behind himself.

Hermione smiled up at Molly prepared to completely change the subject and move on from what happened just now. Molly was no so prepared how ever as the older woman gently reached out and took one of Hermione's hand. Hermione looked down at the woman hand around her own and then looked back up at the gentle face.

"Hermione its ok if you're upset about what Ron said and I feel I should apologise." Molly started gently but it made Hermione frown and shake her head.

"You have nothing to apologise for and really Ron is the least of my worries. When more people find out i'm gay I will probably hear a lot worse things. He called me a floozy not a dyke or any other kind of homophobic slur." Hermione shrugged and smiled and Molly nodded to show her understanding.

"I see, its just that I feel like i've put you in a bit of a tough spot asking you to sleep with me. I know, and you know that means nothing but if Ron thinks it imagine if anyone outside of the family found out. I don't want people to assume you're some kind of... some kind of home wrecker." Molly explained sincerely and it only made Hermione smile bigger which confused Molly.

"Merlin... you're going through all this stuff with Arthur and Ron pretty much accuses your pending divorce on shaking up with me and yet you're worried about what people might think of me because you find it comforting to share your bed with me. In a completely platonic way might I add. I honestly do not care what people think of me Molly. I know who I am and those who really care for me wont care if i'm gay straight or bloody leper." Hermione chuckled both out of amusement and as a way of showing Molly how much she really didn't care what people thought.

"You're an amazing young woman Hermione. You truly don't mind spending nights with me? I'm a boring, apparently too needy, old woman?" Molly inquired with a slight tilt to her head, really she already knew what the brunette would say.

"Of course I don't mind, and you're not boring or old. You're actually very good company and quite beautiful." Hermione stated seriously only to blush slightly when Molly smirks at her.

"You think i'm beautiful? Are you flirting with me Miss Granger?" Molly cooed lightly her eyes dancing with mirth.

"I do and no, stop teasing me." Hermione pouted playfully and Molly chuckled and pulled the young witch into a hug.

"Ok I will. Thank you Hermione, you have been so very good to me the last two days." Molly spoke softly next to the slightly taller witch's ear.

"You've been so good to me the last six years, I hardly think we are even yet." Hermione smiled and squeezed the woman slightly tighter before letting go.

"I'd say you are perhaps right but you really have been my rock. I think I can get over this quickly with your support." Molly grinned and dropped the young witch's hand finally.

"I'll be here all summer and once we go back to school you know you can write me when ever you like. When you start dating again I'd like to hear all about the lucky bloke." Hermione grinned and winked playfully almost laughing when Molly blushed slightly.

"You will be waiting quite a while which i'm sure your inner lesbian will appreciate. I'd wager you don't fancy talking boys quite as much as you've let on in the past." Molly smirked at Hermione who snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No kidding. Try being gay and sharing a room with three other teenage girls. Hormonal, boy crazy teenage girls. Ugh." Hermione made a face of disgust.

"You wouldn't talk about girls like that if you had someone to talk with?" Molly asked all curiosity.

"I mean not like they talk about boys. I have far too much respect for fellow women to talk about them like they are nothing more than objects to be possessed if they look good enough." Hermione's tone was slightly defensive and it made Molly chuckle.

"You are quite the role model sweetheart. Go get something to eat, i'm just going to find Errol to send these letters." Molly patted the young woman on the arm with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and nodded before stepping aside to let Molly pass. When Molly was a few paces down the path Hermione's gaze dropped to the swaying hips of her best friends mother and she mentally chastised herself. As much as she liked Molly she was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts where she could concentrate on school and get over her little crush. One week to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so i will probably not be updating tomorrow night this is the last pre-written chap i have and im running on 20 minutes sleep in the last 36 hours so you're lucky to be getting this haha. I am hoping to update the day after though. fingers crossed. With any luck Faith can come home tomorrow.**

 **Any who, enjoy, let me know what you think. I own nothing**

* * *

Hermione had barely lifted a sandwich to her mouth when the twins bore down on her, Ron and Harry were in the den playing wizards chess and Ginny was sitting across from Hermione plucking at her Clean Sweep. Hermione hesitated and looked up at the identical red-head males and lifted a curious eyebrow.

"Yes?" Hermione prompted when neither spoke up but continued to stare.

"What are your intentions with out mother?" Fred asked seriously and Hermione smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hermione dead-panned and lifted her sandwich to her mouth again.

"You're kidding right?" George asked and Hermione noticed the three present red-heads wore shocked expressions.

"Yes i'm kidding you bloody gits. My intentions with your mother is to be here for her as she sees fit. Before you idiots jump to conclusions I will tell you what I told Ron. Your mum has just been asked for a divorce. She isn't getting intimate with anyone for a while yet. Least of all me." Hermione huffed rolling her eyes before going back to her sandwich as if that was the end of it. It wasn't

It took them a little while and thankfully they had stopped inheriting the brunette about their mother but that didn't mean they were done. A subject change was apparently in order as the twins decided they need to know about Hermione's sexuality. Hermione narrowed her eyes as if sensing the new conversation topic but she remained silent.

"So..." George started as the twins were now seated, one either side of Hermione, George was to her left.

"You're gay?" Fred finished a smile on his face.

"Apparently." Hermione's tone was flat, she really hadn't intended to come out today.

"How do you know?" Fred wondered aloud.

"Because I'd rather date Ginny than either of you." Ginny looked up at that and grinned blowing Hermione a playful kiss before going back to trimming her broom.

"Wait, so you've got the hots for my sister?" George asked frowning and both young women frowned.

"No bloody git, Hermione doesn't have the hots for anyone. Yes she is a lesbian, no she isn't seeing anyone and no she doesn't want in my pants. Why are you interrogating her?" Ginny huffed clearly annoyed with her brothers.

"Curious Ginny. Besides how do you know she doesn't want in your pants?" Fred frowned looking at his sister.

"Because if she wanted in them she probably could have been in them by now. Besides she knows i'm straight and Hermione is my best friend. She doesn't crush on her friends." Ginny shrugged as if it was obvious and went back to her broom again.

"Wait how do you know who she crushes on?" George went on and Hermione was scowling at her sandwich now.

"She doesn't crush on anyone. Its Hermione, she would rather study and then date not try and juggle both." Ginny spoke to the boys as if she was trying to explain something to little children.

"Yeah that's a good point." Fred mumbles scratching his head.

"Wait... you'd shag Hermione?" George blurted at Ginny who just shrugged.

"Hermione is very pretty. I'm not exactly into girls but if I was going to experiment with anyone I would want it to be Mione." Ginny explained lightly going back to her broom. Again.

The twins both sat back at this point and stared at the table clearly deep in thought. Hermione seemed to have lost her appetite, she wasn't the biggest fan of being the centre of attention. Instead of finishing her sandwich she stood up and walked out the back door deciding she needed some fresh air. With a soft sigh she walked along to the chicken coup thinking about going and collecting eggs.

Molly was already in the coup however so Hermione simply moved over to the stone wall surrounding the Burrow and leaned against it letting out a deep breath and looking up to the sky. She was aware of Molly noticing her and moving towards her, part of her was glad of the witch's presence but the logical part that realised she was developing unrequited feelings for her wanted to be anywhere else.

"You alright dear?" Molly moved so she herself was leaning relaxed against the stone wall.

"Yeah. Just needed some air. Gay Hermione seems to be quite the novelty at the moment." Hermione smiled to lessen the harshness of her words but Molly still frowned.

"Ron?" Molly inquires seriously, Hermione shakes her head no.

"The twins. For some reason people think I intend to shack up with you." Hermione let out a small laugh but the amusement was false and Molly could see that.

"Its none of their business even if you did intend it. I'm a grown woman and can do whom and what I please. It bothers me that they suddenly want to question you just because you like women." Molly huffed and glared towards the back door. Hermione wondered for a moment if the older woman was going to storm the house and set all her children to task.

"It doesn't bother me that they think I would want to sleep with you. You're a beautiful woman, who wouldn't? What bothers me is that they seem to think you would do that. Do they simply assume you're some kind of... scarlet woman?" Hermione grumbled scowling.

"Scarlet woman? Oh... oh Merlin." Molly gasped covering her mouth as she looked at Hermione.

"What? No one really thinks that of you I swear!" Hermione immediately regretted her words thinking she had upset the woman before her.

"No of course not but... I... like a git, believed that of you. In fourth year, Rita Skeeter penned you as a scarlet woman I... Oh Merlin Hermione I am so sorry." Molly felt completely ashamed of herself especially now she knew Hermione was a lesbian. What kind of fool could truly believe such things of a barely 15 year old girl?

"Oh..." Hermione stared for a moment before she began to laugh hard.

Molly watched entirely bemused as the young witch laughed heartily at the situation. Though she would have rather not she found that she couldn't help but begin to laugh too. The absurdity was apparent and it only made the situation all the more amusing for both witch's

"Oh Molly... I needed that. Don't apologise for that. Rita could spin a pretty tail I will give her that, though I personally wouldn't believe a word that came from her quick quotes quill after the Tournament." Hermione was still chuckling at she spoke and Molly smiled.

"No I suppose not. I shouldn't have believed her as is. What a fool I was." Molly sighed and shook her head at herself.

"Molly I mean no disrespect but you were a house wife with a little too much time on your hands after the house work was done. I could understand how you would get caught up in the lies. Rita was quite good at taking a few things out of context and making a good scandal. Who doesn't love scandal?" Hermione shrugged, it really was in the past and besides now she had something she could use against Rita.

"Well us housewives do love a good scandal." Molly agreed with a straight face. Hermione regarded the woman for a moment before they both began to laugh.

They were still chuckling when the back door opened and Percy Weasley stepped out into the back yard. He zeroed in on them and marched towards the duo who had calmed quickly and looked at him with trepidation. Percy was known for being blunt and tactless. Molly watched her third eldest son briskly walking towards them and worried for what might happen. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

Percy strode right up to his mother without sparing a glance at the suddenly tense Hermione and without hesitating he threw his arms around the woman that gave him life in a tight hug. Molly's eyes immediately began to water and she quickly returned the hug with her son. Hermione suddenly felt like she was intruding and headed for the house, Molly noticed and wanted to call the young witch back though she couldn't explain why. Molly didn't stop her.

Hermione went back inside and into the den where she picked up a book she had been reading, her sixth year potions book. Settling into the sofa she flipped open the book and began to read ignoring what was going on around her. She didn't get much reading done, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Molly. She had enjoyed hearing the older woman's laugh, uninhibited as it was a moment ago. She enjoyed Molly's company more than she cared to admit. The woman was no genius but she smart and understood things easily.

The more Hermione thought about it the more she realised she was fast passing the point of no return as far as her crush was concerned. Sighing heavily the brunette tossed the book aside and spread out on the sofa closing her eyes as she relaxed on her back. Hermione Granger, best friend to Ron Weasley and the boy who lived Harry Potter, was developing some serious feelings for Molly Weasley, someone she should have seen as a mother not as a potential romantic partner.

"Merlin's balls, i'm a bloody idiot." Hermione whispered to herself.

She was glad she was alone, her thoughts were a jumble and she was struggling to focus on anything. This morning was good because she had house work and cooking but now as she assumed Molly would probably prefer to cook and the house work was done she had nothing to distract herself with. More and more she found herself having thoughts she had never thought before, well never seriously entertained any way, she was a teenager after all.

Thoughts like how else she could make Molly laugh or how appealing it was watching her walk away, or even wondering what the woman's body was like beneath the thick layers of robes. She couldn't help but smile remembering she would be sharing Molly's bed again that night, perhaps she could find out just how nice Molly's figure really is.

Most shocking to Hermione though was the other ways she could find out what Molly looked like beneath her robes while in a bedroom setting. The warm tingling feeling beginning between her thighs was the first real indicator that she was screwed. The second was the fact she couldn't stop her line of thoughts. Hermione sighed heavily again and brought her hands to her face rubbing her eyes almost as if she could rub the thoughts from her mind.

"Completely inappropriate Granger. No chance." She chastised herself softly.

Hermione was still lying on the sofa trying to control her thoughts when Ginny, Harry and Ron came down from upstairs. They stopped in the den and looked at the frustrated brunette for a moment before Ginny poked her. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to glare at the red-head.

"Where's mum?" Ron inquired looking around. Not ready to apologise apparently.

"She was in the back garden with Percy." Hermione explained lightly only to see the two siblings stiffen.

"Calm down, Hermione wouldn't have left them out there if Percy was here to be a prat." Harry sounded amused the brother and sisters reaction.

"Indeed. He walked right up and hugged her so I left them to it. Its fine." Hermione sat up on the sofa and looked at the grandfather clock across the room.

"I guess. He's been such a prat lately." Ron grumbled and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Absolutely. How ever he isn't being a prat right now. He loves his mother." Hermione's tone was abrupt as she got to her feet and went into the kitchen.

The others had followed but none of them moved to help her as she started peeling and washing vegetables to start a vegetable stew. The other three sat down and Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop from yelling at them to either help or get out. These people were hopeless. Rolling her eyes she continued on with her work ignoring the conversation the trio behind her had started up.

It was an easy ten minutes later when the back door opened into the kitchen and in walked Molly, who was smiling and talking lightly with her son, and Percy who was also smiling and generally looking happy. Immediately Ron and Ginny's expressions turned dark as they looked up at their older brother. Hermione didn't pause in her chore as she cut the vegetables and put them in a bot to boil.

"Lay off you two. Percy is allowed in this house." Molly immediately went sour which made Hermione scowl to herself. She'd rather the smile.

"Of course mum, but he's such a prat." Ginny stated like it was obvious.

"Ginny that's enough. Percy is here to make sure I am ok which is more than I can say for any of you since all you've done so far is accuse me of cheating on your father with Hermione." Molly was getting upset.

Ron opened his mouth to say something the same moment Hermione turned around and glare at him making him close his mouth without speaking. Percy just seemed confused and Harry was simply staying silent. Ginny looked slightly ashamed as well but when she opened her mouth she ignored Hermione's glare. With difficulty.

"For what its worth. You could do way worse than Hermione." Ginny mumbled softly.

Harry, Ron and Percy all gasped at this comment, Hermione frowned at Ginny and Molly just grinned. How curious.

"I dare so you are right Ginny but its beside the point. Don't be mean to your brother." Molly chastised her daughter though her tone and expression was considerably softer than a moment ago.

"Staying for dinner Percy?" Hermione asked seriously and Percy finally turned his attention to the until now silent witch.

"Oh. Yes please. But can anyone explain why they think you would be good for my mother?" Percy looked like he was so confused it almost hurt.

"Because i'm gay and sharing your mothers bed while she needs me." Hermione just shrugged as she supplied the information and turned back to the pot of now boiling vegetables.

"Oh... well good for you. Ginny is right though mum. You could do way worse than Hermione." Percy was grinning, Hermione could hear it on his voice but her heart skipped a beat when Molly only chuckled.

"Indeed. Let me help Hermione. What are you making?" Molly bustled over to the stove beside the teenager who smiled at her.

"Vegetables stew." Hermione offered before watching the older woman set to work spicing the stew to give it flavour


	5. Chapter 5

**Managed to get this one done tonight for you guys, im honestly really pleased with the response this story has received so far, i always want to know how you feel about it.**

 **Plus side, i got my little Faith back yesterday and she has been amazing since. Her leg doesnt bother her much now and she doesnt need pain medicine very often. Brave little possum. This also means that i should be able to get back to regular 1-2 day updates.**

 **I own nothing R &R**

* * *

The following two days progressed nicely, Percy had stayed for dinner and even came by for lunch the following day. Ginny and the Twins were entirely over the novelty that was gay-Hermione. Harry was always the accepting lovable chap he always was, outside of the seemingly usual teenage angst that surrounded him. Ron was talking to Hermione again but he avidly ignored the subject of Hermione's sexuality.

As for Molly she was getting there and doing well all things considered. She slept well of a night and knew she had Hermione to thank for that. Last night Hermione hadn't even needed to be asked before she shifted close behind the older woman and lightly wrapped her arms around the mother. Molly found herself smiling now any time she thought about the young woman.

It was only now, while laying in bed in the morning that really put much thought into just why that was. She had admitted that she also held attraction to women but she hadn't thought about it in such a long time. Now with a beautiful young woman willingly sharing her bed, albeit platonic, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Hermione there in a much different capacity.

She was just thinking about Wether Hermione would be receptive or not when the young woman began to stir. As she had the past two morning the brunette nuzzled into the back of Molly's neck and murmured her name softly. This made Molly beam and let out a soft content sigh as the small occurrence made her feel oddly wanted and appreciated.

This morning how ever seemed to be the one were the routine would veer from the usual. Instead of Hermione rolling onto her back and stretching out languorously before offering the red-head a good morning she curled in a little more and the hand that usually rested over Molly's soft belly moved higher. Molly bit her little to stifle either a gasp or a moan, maybe both, as the travelling had came to rest on her left breast and squeezed gently before the sleeping teenager let out a soft breath.

"So soft." Hermione spoke so low and slow that Molly couldn't possibly have excepted her to be awake.

The soon to be divorcee was torn, should she gently pull away and act as though this was not happening regardless of how much she was enjoying the touch or should she simply remain and see what happens when Hermione wakes and realises her hands position? Turns out she didn't have to wait long to figure it out as Hermione began to stir again and her fingers flexed around soft flesh. When the hand slipped slightly and the side of Hermione thumb grazed the quickly hardening nipple Molly had no chance of stifling the low moan.

The sound was loud in the room and undoubtedly Molly knew it was going to wake Hermione, she was not wrong in the slightest. A moment after the soft moan ebbed Hermione flexed her hand and then tensed signalling she was awake. Neither woman seemed to know what to say or do but they were each hyper aware of what was happening. Neither wanted to move as they both were enjoying the first time occurrence.

"Hermione, please don't freak out." Molly started softly her tone slightly pleading and it made Hermione frown.

"Me? What about you? I'm molesting you in my sleep." Hermione finally spoke as she gently, almost hesitantly pulled her hand from the soft globe of flesh.

"Do you really think I mind? The only problem i'm having here is that you are so young." Molly mumbled before sighing gently and rolling onto her back so she can see the young witch.

"That's the only problem?" Hermione inquired curiously still laying on her side her hand boldly resting on the older woman's belly as she propped herself up on her other elbow to look down at Molly.

"Basically. I am sure my children would be less than happy If something were to happen between you and I but... Does it make me a bad parent if I don't care so much if they are upset simply because I am happy?" Molly looks imploringly at the younger woman beside her and Hermione shakes her head.

"I don't think it does. I think you deserve a little happiness where ever you can get it from. You've been nothing but devoted and loyal to your family. I know your brood does chores when asked but how often do they really show you how much they appreciated you? No I think that I would strongly urge them to build a bridge if they had a problem with any potential relationship between you and I." Hermione shrugged and Molly smiled happily at the young woman.

"You're still too young for me." Molly points out an amused glint in her eyes.

"I come of age in less than a month." Hermione reminds and Molly frowns realising she wasn't quite sure just how older Hermione was.

"How is that?" Molly asks frowning slightly and Hermione grins.

"I was born 19th September 1979. As you know you can only start at Hogwarts when you're 11 so as my birthday fell just after the start of the school year so I had to wait until the following year to start when I was to turn 12. The boys think i'm the same age as them." Hermione chuckles remembering the one time she tried to explain the boys years ago.

"I had no idea. I thought you were only 15." Molly blushed faintly at her own wrong assumption and Hermione shifted the hand resting on the older woman's belly slightly.

"Molly I... I need to ask do you... are, are you... er have you got feelings for me?" The usually confident teenager stumbled over her words and Hermione internally cursed herself.

"I... I do but Hermione you have to understand. Even if you were of the appropriate age right now I just... i'm in no position to start anything with anyone, least of all my two youngest children's best friend." Molly was a deeper red after her confession and Hermione smiled though there was sadness in her eyes.

"I understand. You were just asked for a divorce and we are in the middle of a war. The timing is entirely horrible." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly but Molly could see the disappointment in the young woman's eyes.

"Hermione I... there are only three days left before the start of term will you... will you continue to sleep with me until you leave? I know its selfish but..." Molly trailed off when gently fingers pressed to her lips and she looked back at the young brunette.

"I'd enjoy that very much Molly though I will try not to grope you in my sleep any more" Hermione promised with a small smile as she pulled her fingers from soft decidedly kissable lips.

"That would be acceptable. I would much rather you were awake." Molly flirted and Hermione chuckled before rolling her eyes and moving off of the bed.

"Hush woman, you're not helping me desire you any less." Hermione through over her shoulder as she pulled her tank top off and put her comfortable white bra on.

"Its not like you are helping either." Molly huffed dramatically even as she got up to dress for the day as well.

Over the last few days they had shared the room they had gotten very comfortable with one another to the point they had no real problems dressing or undressing while they are both in the same room. Hermione had taken the first opportunity to check the older woman out and she had not been disappointed. Where Hermione was slim and toned Molly was soft and smooth. The slight layer of fat beneath the smooth skin of the older woman only added to her beauty for Hermione.

"Bill and Fleur are due this morning for breakfast correct?" Hermione just finished speaking as she pushed her boxers off her hips when the bedroom door opened slightly and one Fleur Delacour stepped into the room.

"We are. Bill wanted to come and wake you. He is eager to see how you are doing Molly but due to sleeping arrangements I thought perhaps it would be slightly more appropriate if I were to come and see if you both were up." Fleur explained smiling from one woman to the other.

"Bonjour Fleur. Thank you for considering the circumstances. I am sure Bill would have kicked me out on my rear of he had come in only a few minutes ago." Hermione smiled at the French veela.

"Hermione! You make it sound far more inappropriate than it was!" Molly sounded scandalised and couldn't fight the blush on her cheeks. Hermione shrugged.

"Oh?" Fleur inquired a slight grin on her face.

"I was getting a little handsy in my sleep. Then we spoke about our feelings." Hermione supplied regardless of the annoyed look she was getting from Molly.

"Oh. That it quite amusing. I had no idea Molly was such a... cougar?" Fleur looked at Hermione hoping she got the right term. The French woman's English was considerably better than it used to be but some terminology still stumped her.

"Yes and i'm not. Nothing is happening between Hermione and I would be grateful if you didn't tell anyone." Molly huffed slightly folding her arms over her chest and giving both young witches a hard look.

"Of course not. You're not even divorced yet and there is a war to be fought. Lets think about your cougar status after we win." Fleur grinned her usually striking and playful grin.

"You both are incorrigible. I'm going to start breakfast." Molly huffs stepping around Fleur.

"I'll be down to give you a hand in a few minutes." Hermione called sitting on the bed to do the laces of her sneakers.

"Thank you dear." Could be heard drifting back up the stairs from the older woman.

Fleur smiled as she regarded the young woman in front of her for a short moment before she moved over and sat on the bed beside Hermione. Hermione looked up at smiled back at Fleur, the two hadn't been particularly close during Hermione's fourth year but they had exchanged a few letters over the last couple of years. Fleur had wanted to keep up with her English friends lives though Hermione was the only real way she could do that as the boys were too apathetic to often remember to respond.

"So... Molly huh?" Fleur started slowly and Hermione flushed gently.

"I cant help it Fleur. I came out to her less than a week ago and since then I... well I mean before then there was a physical attraction but I... oh gosh Fleur. She's amazing when you really get to know her." Hermione practically gushed and Fleur chuckled and pulled the young witch into a hug.

"I am glad you have gotten the chance to get close and develop feelings Hermione though the timing is pure shite is it not?" Fleur points out sympathetically.

"Yes completely shite. I wish I knew for sure we would win this war and that Molly would come out of it whole. I... my feelings are so strong." Hermione mumbles gently, neither had heard the door open or Ginny step in.

"You are in love with Molly?" Fleur asked gently still neither having noticed the youngest Weasley.

"I don't know if I am bold enough to call it love knowing we are heading into a war, Fleur." Hermione admitted gently.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny finally spoke up startling the two other witches.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Fleur both exclaimed together as they looked slightly fearfully at the young teenager.

"If you love my mum you should tell her, especially because we are going into a war." Ginny spoke seriously and Hermione was a little shocked by the young red-heads response.

"No Gin, I cant. Things are so uncertain right now and your mum is just starting divorce proceedings. She knows how I feel and that's enough for now." Hermione mumbles and Ginny's shoulders slump with defeat.

"She is right Ginny. Perhaps when this is all over we can strongly suggest Hermione pull up her big girl pants." Fleur spoke up after a moment.

"Ginny shouldn't you be completely disgusted with me potentially being in a romantic relationship with your mother?" Hermione asked finally and Ginny shrugged.

"Well yeah maybe but i'm not. Ron will be, but I think the rest of us would have no qualms." Ginny smiled fondly at her best friend.

"Yes well, I believe you offered your love interest some help with breakfast." Fleur pointed out to the young brunette.

"That I did and I am positive I heard you both say something along the lines of; 'Oh Hermione you're so sweet to help Molly, we will help you too.'" Hermione spoke in a mockingly bad French accent that had both other women cringe.

"I will help if you promise to never do that again." Ginny shuddered exaggeratedly, Fleur nodded her agreement.

"Good. Come along then." Hermione and Fleur stood and Fleur flicked her wand at the bed magically making it, Hermione gave an appreciative smile and the trio then headed down stairs all to help the over worked house-wife.

Regardless of this mornings conversation there was no awkwardness between Molly and Hermione and the pair fell into synch as they moved around the kitchen and later the house getting the chores done and people fed through out the day. Bill had been nothing but supportive and he and Fleur had spent the day with the rest of the brood, Harry and Hermione. Only after they had left did everyone relax, Molly and Hermione sitting side by side on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the hopes that the person who left that awesome guest review for this fic is actually reading this story i have to say youre a complete Jackass. As a woman who is over weight and has sub zero selfesteem i really appreciate your thoughts regarding Molly's size. If you dont like the age gap, or the fact that (god forbid) someone might actually find a slightly over weight woman attractive then dont read the story, in fact do me and everyone else a favor and just forget you saw it. Your trolling is not welcome. Cheers.**

 **I apologise if said reviewer never sees that but it ruffles my feathers. On a brighter note though everyone elses reviews have been great and i am glad you all for the most part seem to be enjoying the fic. I'm not sure how long i want it to be, i was thinking just making it a little romance and just writing it for the rest of the summer holiday and then an epilogue but i am unsure yet.**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes. Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Hermione, are you awake?" Molly asked later that night as the two lay in bed in the usual position of Hermione spooning the older woman.

"Sure. What's up?" Hermione mumbled into Molly's shoulder.

"I was curious about something." Molly seemed hesitant to speak up and Hermione pulled back and raised herself up just slightly to look down at the woman.

"Ask way Molly." Hermione prompts gently and the older woman smiles.

"I was just remembering when you... got Arthur in his delicates. How did you move like that?" Molly's wide curious eyes made Hermione smile.

"Oh that. Well after the events of our first year when I got home that summer I spoke to my parents about taking Martial Arts classes over the holidays. They signed me up at this really awesome school. I trained pretty much every time i'm home with my parents and continued to practice my forms when I was alone or even at Hogwarts when I had time. I've achieved a red belt by my schools standards, my master wanted me to try for my black belt but, no time and i'm ok where I am." Hermione shrugged casually as she explained and Molly looked slightly confused.

"I'm not sure I understand what Martial Arts are." Molly points out after a moment.

"Well I suppose that makes sense, the wizarding world doesn't see much physical combat. Martial Arts are ways to defend yourself, or stay physically fit or to gain confidence. I wanted to learn a few styles so I signed up for Kung Fu which is a slightly more offensive fighting style, Jiu Jitsu which is a defensive style and because I enjoyed it Naginatajustu which is a style using a weapon. It was extremely fun and really good for health. Where do you think I got these abs." Hermione chuckled lifting her tank top and lightly slapping her stomach.

"Yes I'd noticed those. I'm all flabby and you're all... that." Molly, who was laying on her back now, gestured towards Hermione's washboard abdomen.

"You want to touch it? And you're not flabby, you're soft. I like soft very much." Hermione smiled affectionately at the other woman who returned it a moment before reaching out and running her hand over Hermione's abs.

"Merlin... You only make it more and more difficult for me to resist you." Molly mumbles staring at the slightly tanned skin her hand was gently smoothing over.

"I don't like it any more than you do but its... it would be so hard Molly. The divorce, the war and not to mention the fact I will be going back to Hogwarts in a few days. I would very much enjoy getting to know you in a romantic setting Molly. Its just..." Hermione trailed off with a soft sigh.

"The timing is terrible. But maybe that should be a reason to try this now?" Molly asked curiously and Hermione was brought back to what Ginny had said that morning.

"I... Ok... we can make the most of the next four days. But we are doing it properly. I'm taking you on a date tomorrow. Lunch, since we will be in Diagon Alley anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the grin spreading across the older woman's face.

"You want to date me? You really are a gentleman." Molly teased and Hermione chuckled.

"I am now roll over lets get some sleep." Hermione urges pulling her shirt back down and gently nudging the older woman.

"Alright, I am rather tired." Molly agrees reluctantly rolling over and smiling when Hermione settles back down against her.

"Me too. Tomorrow is going to be a tiring day." Hermione stifles a soft yawn before closing her eyes. The only response she got from Molly was a suddenly tired sounding grunt of agreement.

The pair quickly fell asleep tired from a day or chores and simply fooling around with the rest of the Weasley brood plus Fleur. Hermione had not been the only one to notice how carefree Molly had seemed lately. Both Bill and Fleur on two separate occasions had brought up to Hermione how much happier the older woman seemed. In general the family was happier this last week than it had been in a little while.

Hermione knew Arthur was not strictly a bad guy, she definitely held a firm dislike for the man since he decided to lose all morals and strike Molly but for the most part she knew he was a hard working and usually quite loyal. The cheating on Molly was an exception. Hermione also found herself a little glad that Arthur was now out of the picture. There was absolutely no way she could deny, to herself at least, how much she cared for the woman currently sleeping in her arms.

Having relented to the older woman and her ever growing feelings and agreeing to make the most of the next few days she decided she would woo the woman as she deserves, as best as she could at least. She would start with lunch, hopefully uninterrupted and go from there. With any luck the older woman will still feel very much like pursuing a relationship with her afterwards.

The pair had slept solidly through the night and when Hermione had woken the next morning she was unusually on her back. She smiled when she realised Molly's head was on her chest and her hand was resting under the white tank top of the firm stomach it covered. Letting out a content sigh Hermione stretched slightly and after a moments hesitation pressed a kiss to Molly's hair.

"G'Mornin'." The older woman mumbled tiredly and Hermione chuckled softly.

"Good morning love." Hermione returned after a moment, the arm the brunette had around Molly's shoulders began to move back and forth slightly as she rubbed the mothers back.

"I like this." Molly spoke up again after a few quiet minutes.

"As do I. We should get up and get ready though." Hermione sighs at the idea of having to remove herself from this woman and her bed.

"I suppose. You are taking me on a date today so there is that. Arthur never did you know." Molly didn't move away to let Hermione up not that Hermione minded.

"Never? Like even before Bill?" Hermione was frowning.

"Never. We started seeing each other at Hogwarts but we never actually went on a date we just... were." Molly explained a slight frown on her own face.

"Well that's.. really lame. Today I am afraid wont be anything special and may be the only actual date I take you on for now, but you can bet your sweet arse that I will taking you on a proper date when we win this stupid war." Hermione's tone is full of conviction and finally Molly looks up at the teenage witch.

"You think I have a sweet arse?" Molly asked and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I do find myself staring quite frequently I'd love to see you in a pair of tight jeans." Hermione grins up at the older woman who blushes a dark red.

"Maybe one day. Hopefully one day. But we do really need to get up." Molly was at this point gently tracing the line of each of Hermione's most prominent abdominal muscles.

"Yes we do." Hermione blushed slightly when her voice came out slightly husky.

Molly smiled down at the young brunette who smiled back tenderly and they both seemed to get lost in brown eyes. Almost hesitantly Hermione brought up her and and gently curled it around the back on Molly's neck pulling the willing red-head down to her. Slowly their lips melded in a gentle telling kiss that had then both gasping softly at contact.

Moving their lips together slowly they kept it a gently brushing of lips for several moments before Hermione boldly swiped her tongue along Molly's bottom lip pushing in when the older woman opened her mouth in invitation. Neither was sure who had actually moaned, it might have been both of them as their tongues met and moved in synchrony.

Hermione was the first to pull back as Molly's hand slowly slid upwards beneath the tank top until it was cupping a handful of soft warm flesh. Perhaps the softest part of Hermione's anatomy. Molly blinked a moment and blushed as she felt a nipple hardening against her palm. This was happening a little too quickly but as they each melted back into another rather passion fuelled kiss it was apparent that neither was quite willing to stop yet.

It was only after Molly pulled back and removed her hand from where it had been stimulating the young witches breast that they began to calm down. Each was a little disappointed at the loss of such intimate contact but they were aware that it had to stop, the timing yet again was terrible for this. A fact that was made more than obvious when Ron and Ginny could be heard arguing their way down the stairs.

"That was... well I cant wait to do that again." Molly's tone was deeply husky and Hermione was sure her own would be just as bad.

"It was great, that felt amazing. I'm surprised that your hands are so soft with all the work you do." Hermione had cleared her throat before she spoke but it only mildly reduced the lusty husk.

"I moisturise. You seem to like soft which is a complete contradiction to what you are." Molly points out completely removing her hand from beneath Hermione's shirt and tugging the material back into place.

"I like how soft you are." Hermione corrected smiling and sitting up.

"Well that's good I guess. I definitely enjoy how soft you aren't" Molly grins and Hermione chuckles.

"You charmer. Come on we should get up and feed your brood before getting to the Alley." Hermione stretches her arms above her head as she speaks before sliding out of the bed and pulling her tank off to put on her bra.

"Is it too much to say that I can hardly wait until I can run my hands over your body. Its phenomenal." Molly confesses as she watches Hermione dress making the younger witch blush lightly.

"I'm looking forward to it but lets get this date out of the way before we get all serious and start making love." Hermione grins and has to stifle a smug chuckle when the woman still reclined on the bed flushes a bright red.

"You'd make love to me? I mean i'm not the most attractive." Molly mumbles getting shy and self conscious.

"Molly you are beautiful. I very much intend to make love to you and if I have to tell you every day until you believe it, that you are in fact beautiful, first then I will do that." Hermione says sincerely as she pulls on a fresh pair of knickers before tugging on her jeans, Molly chose to look at the brunettes face while she did this.

"Hermione I don't understand what you see in me but I am glad. You're an amazing young woman and already you make me feel far better about myself than I deserve." Molly sounded slightly emotional so Hermione climbed back onto the bed and gently cupped the older woman's face in her hands.

"Molly Prewett, you are a beautiful, caring and intelligent woman and you deserve to feel far better about yourself than you apparently do. I will help you with that. I have no problems with telling you daily until you are convinced." Hermione's voice is full of passion and Molly already feels herself beginning to believe the young witch.

"Thank you sweetheart." Molly wasn't sure what else to say but going by Hermione's gentle smile it seemed it was the right thing, or at the very least it wasn't the wrong thing.

"Get dressed, I'll go down and start breakfast." Hermione says tenderly before pecking the soft lips before her and climbing off the bed.

"Alright. I may shower first if that is ok." Molly says as she watches the fit brunette walk towards the door while pulling on a green tee shirt.

"Absolutely." Hermione throws a wink over her shoulder smirking to herself when Molly blushes.

Downstairs the Weasley brood plus Harry were already sitting around the kitchen table looking sleepy and entirely hopeless as they seemed to be waiting for food to just appear in front of them. Rolling her eyes Hermione set to work making toast and porridge to feed the useless bunch of teenagers.

Hermione was just setting the pot of piping hot porridge on the table along with the toast when she heard Molly coming down the stairs, she did not immediately turn around and instead got cream, honey butter and jam to set on the table as well. Its was just as she was setting the jam down that Molly walked into the kitchen and Hermione looked up.

Standing in the doorway Molly was dressed in a nicely fitting sweater, dark purple and a pair of snug jeans that clung to her in all the right places. Hermione knew the woman wasn't overweight like the robes would have implied but seeing just how healthy the muggle clothes made her seem was a whole new level of appealing for the young brunette.

"Blimey mum, you look incredible." Ginny had noticed the open mouthed stare of Hermione and looked in the direction only to see her mother looking amazing.

"Mum, you cant go out like that, wizards will be flocking you from all directions." Fred spoke up George nodding his agreement instead of trying to speak around the mouth full of hot porridge.

"Oh hush, you don't have to say that." Molly blushed slightly but her eyes flick up to dark chocolate ones when Hermione cleared her throat pointedly.

Molly quickly got the point and beamed at the young brunette. Today was already shaping up to being incredible


	7. Chapter 7

**As i've decided to only write the story covering the rest of this holiday + an epilogue that will cover the two school years following plus a little extra i am going to attempt to space it out as best i can without over doing it. So... let me know if im over doing it haha. Bit of Arthur in this chapter.**

 **I own nothing, Mistakes are my own. Read and Review (optional)**

* * *

Breakfast had went as usual, Molly and Hermione had sat beside each other to eat as everyone else talked about what their plans were while being at the alley. Hermione struggled for a few minutes to keep her hands to herself but seeing Molly in jeans made it nigh impossible so as they ate Hermione found her hand resting and then slowly sliding up and down the muscular thigh of her paramour.

When breakfast was done Molly and Hermione stayed downstairs as they were each already dressed while the rest of the teenagers went upstairs to get dressed. It was while the two was doing the dishes that the fireplace flared to life and Arthur stepped out. When he moved into the kitchen he looked rather sheepish as he looked at the two women doing dishes.

"Molly, sorry for just dropping in I... can I speak to you for a moment?" Arthur hesitated even glancing at Hermione as if asking for permission.

"Do you mind dear?" Molly asked softly looking at the brunette who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Course not. I trust Arthur not to do anything stupid." Hermiones tone is firm and Arthur actually gulps before shaking his head.

"I learned my lesson." He mutters looking entirely embarrassed and apologetic.

"I'll run and fetch the eggs and feed the hens before we leave." Hermione grabs the basket by the door and slips out into the back yard without waiting for a response.

Molly stands a little awkwardly by the sink, not strictly afraid of her the man she had married but she knew that was only because she practically had a ninja in the back yard. Arthur thankfully didnt seem willing to get any closer than the kitchen table where he sat down and rubbed his face. Molly simply stood and waited patiently, determined to make Arthur speak first.

"Molly I have so much to apologise for. I dont even know where to start." Arthur sighs softly looking at the woman he used to love pleadingly.

"I dont know what you want from me honestly. I suppose I would like to know what happened.. what did I do?" Molly's voice shook slightly and Arthurs eyes widened.

"Merlin Molly... you didnt do anything I just... I dont know... You had to look after the kids when I was in St Mungos and Meredith Forden was just there and... she was interested and sweet and I..." Arthur clearly didnt know how to explain and by the look on Molly's face he was doing a horrible job.

"Thats it? You throw away decades of marriage because someone showed interest? Get out Arthur. I think I have heard enough." Molly turns for the back door and storms out going for the brunette who had fast become her lifeline. Arthur didnt appear to be done.

Arthur shot to his feet and followed the woman out into the yard where they had both come to a stop as they came upon Hermione in a decently open space doing what Molly assumed was Naginatajutsu forms with what looked like a surprising long and smooth stick. The two red-heads were momentarily captivated by the sight of the young womans fluid movements.

It was a few minutes before Hermione noticed noticed her audience and she smiled at the woman she was fast becoming attached too. With a final sweeping movement the brunette stood tall the pole positioned pointing to the ground to her left while slanting up behind her back and above her right shoulder.

"Everything ok?" Hermione asks finally shrinking the stave to its original size and putting it back by the stone fence where she had found it. She had yet to check the eggs.

"Arthur was just leaving." Molly moved towards the brunette who was no regarding the man with an almost cold glare.

"Molly I... i'm sorry I didnt mean it to sound like that." Arthur tried again finally looking away from the surprisingly intimidating woman.

"But it was the truth wasnt it?" Molly retorted giving the man a firm look.

Arthur swallowed but he couldnt deny that it was the truth, he had thrown away decades of marriage because an attractive kind woman had shown interest in him.

"Exactly so I dont know what else you could possibly have to say to me Arthur." Molly spoke again when it was clear Arthur had nothing to say.

"I know Molly, I just... I have to apologise. You didnt deserve it. Any of it. My attitude for the last 9 months the fact that I hit you, which I dont expect you to forgive me for, I cant forgive myself for that." Hermione shifted slightly closer to her soon to be date.

"I will never forgive you for that. You hit me out anger Arthur, there are no excuses." Molly grit out and Hermione brought up her hand to rest on the small of Molly's back comfortingly.

"I know. But I need to apologise for the rest of it. You've been nothing but faithful and hard working for this family and I... threw it all back in your face." Arthur sounded sincere and Hermione felt she had to believe the man. Remorse was written all over his face.

"Ok, I appreciate that you have a conscience after all." Molly spoke scathingly and even though it was clear Arthur was genuinely sorry Hermione still felt like Molly's attitude was entirely justified.

"Molly I... alright I will leave but I wanted to give you these." Arthur sighed clearly defeated and pulled two items out of his pocket, one was a parchment that Hermione assumed was the divorce papers and the other was a coin pouch.

"Once you sign these it will be official. This is for today I know Ginny and Ron still need their school supplies." Arthur speaks handing over the parchment and the coin purse.

Molly looks down at the papers and then at the coin purse her lip shaking slightly before dropping the coin purse on the ground and briskly walking back into the house. Arthur looked both startled and sad as he watched the clearly upset woman walk away before he turned to Hermione who had picked up the coin purse.

"Can you give that to her?" Arthur asks softly and Hermione shakes her head.

"No Arthur, I dont think I will. You have to remember, you've just told Molly she isnt good enough. Now to add insult to injury you are implying she cannot support her own children. Children you made the decision to walk out on might I add. I think it best you take your money and go." Hermione steps up the man and places the pouch back in his palm.

"I truly didnt mean for this to happen it just... it just did. You have to believe me." Arthurs tone is pleading as he looks at the young witch before him.

"It doesnt matter if I believe you or not Arthur. What matters is that you have live with yourself now youve done the damage. Dont neglect your children, accept that youve betrayed them and work to earn their trust back and most of all dont fuck up with your new woman. Dont do to her what you did with Molly. You've made your bed." Hermione looks the man in the eye as she speaks and understanding dawns on him.

"Now I have to lie in it. You're right and you really are the brightest witch of your age. I'm sorry Hermione for disrupting your and Mollys morning. I'll be going now." Arthur gives a weak smile that Hermione doesnt return though her face softens slightly.

"Goodbye Arthur." Hermione says with finality as she watches the man walk out of the yard and into the field surrounding no doubt opting to appirate instead of facing Molly again.

Hermione watches until the man disappears before walking back into the house to see a shaking Molly sitting at the kitchen table just finishing signing her name on the parchment that then rolls itself up and bursts into flames. Finality.

Ginny was sat beside the visibly upset woman and Hermione watched at the youngest Weasley attempted to calm the older woman. It was clear by the sounds coming down from upstairs that the boys were still getting ready. Clearing her throat softly Hermione announces herself and a moment later has to brace herself as the older woman crashes into her and begins to sob.

"Molly, darling hush you'll make yourself sick crying so hard." Hermione was gently rubbing the red-heads back as Ginny watched the scene looking both upset and furious.

"S-sorry." Molly sniffled out a couple of minutes later when she finally did start to force herself to calm down.

"Dont ever apologise to me for something that isnt your fault. You have every right to be upset I just dont want you making yourself sick." Hermione speaks firmly but Molly, having pulled back so she could see Hermione, could see the tender look in chocolate eyes.

"Youre right. Thank you. Do you mind if I go... wash my face upstairs? Hopefully the boys will be ready by then." Molly mumbles and Hermione knows that the woman is feeling escpecially insecure simply because she asked the younger womans permission to wash her face.

Flicking her eyes to Ginny momentarily Hermione mentally shrugged before gently cupping Molly's cheek. They gazed at one another for a brief moment before Hermione boldly leaned in and closed the space between their lips. The kiss was soft and tender yet chaste and short but it spoke volumes for the couple. Molly smiled when they pulled back and Hermione returned it happily.

"I dont own you Molly, you can do as you please." Hermione spoke softly after a moment and Molly blushed and smiled.

"You dont but im beginning to think it wouldnt be an unpleasant experience to be owned by you." Mollys smile was broader and her tone was fast turning flirtatious though she had apparently forgotten Ginny was only a few feet away.

"Merlins beard! Mum, I dont need to hear that!" Ginny made mock gagging sounds and Molly went a deep red. Hermione laughed aloud.

"Oh I didnt just say that in front of my daughter." Molly muttered entirely embarrassed as she turned and walked out of the room without looking at her now snickering daughter.

Hermione was still chuckling as she watched the older woman walk out of the room before finally shifting her gaze to Ginny. The youngest Weasley regarded Hermione for a long calculating minute before finally opening her mouth to speak just as Harry walked in.

"Ron is taking the longest time." Harry mumbles apparently completely missing the somewhat tense atmosphere.

"You will treat her right wont you? She isnt just some... experiment for you?" Ginny asks the brunette completely ignoring Harry.

"Of course Ginny, I cant even begin to tell you how I feel about her. Its been so sudden but it feels so..." Hermione trailed off searching for an appropriate word.

"Right?" Harry supplies but Hermione shakes her head.

"So perfect. It feels perfect to me. I planned to take her to lunch today." Hermione confesses sincerely and Ginny smiles happily.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hurt her though and i'll unleash a barrage of hexes on you." Ginny was at this point hugging the brunette happily.

"I dont plan to but if I do I will let you curse me to your hearts content." Hermione admits sincerely.

"Good, now that that is sorted... what did I miss?" Harry asks looking perplexed.

Ginny and Hermione both laugh at the usually angst ridden Boy-Who-Lived and moved to sit around him at the table as they continued to wait for the others. While waiting they two explained to Harry about Arthur having showed up this morning and saying foolish things while trying to apologise.

Upstairs Molly was torn between being extatic that such an attractive, kind and compassionate young woman seemed to be interested in her in a romantic way and trying to figure out just how she was going to be able to get the youngest of her children the stuff they would need. Really she knew she should have just kept the money Arthur had given her but pride wouldnt allow that. With a heavy sigh she wiped her face with a cold damp cloth and headed back down stairs.

Once back downstairs she smiled, pleased to see her youngest and only daughter laughing and smiling with Hermione and Harry. She really did love to two teenagers that were not her own but the love she had for Hermione was quickly becoming romantic love. Instead of feeling ashamed that she could feel so strongly for someone so young and so soon after being asked for a divorce she could only feel happiness. She realised quickly that that was thanks to Hermione.

Walking back to the base of the stairs she shouted up to her three residing sons and told them to get a wriggle on. She was decidedly eager to spend time with Hermione and the prospect of their casual lunch date was more than a little bit appealing. She moved back into the kitchen and sat beside Hermione who took her hand under the table and gave the older woman a smile which Molly was more than happy to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews encouraged.**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes!**

* * *

It took almost another half hour before Ron finally came down stairs and the group was able to get on their way. They flooed directly to Diagon Alley coming out in the Leaky Cauldron. From their the group made their way to Gringotts where they each went about making their withdrawals. Hermione had noticed the anxious look on the mothers face as they collected their galleons.

Hermione subtly moved to Molly's side and gently rested her hand on the red-heads back to get her attention. Molly looked at the younger woman with worry lining her face and Hermione smiled. Molly seemed to relax considerably which made Hermione feel better.

"Molly I know you don't want the charity or what ever but if you need the money I really don't mind loaning you what you need. Ron and Ginny are my friends and I know now Arthur is gone that you need any financial support you can get. Please let me help you out?" Hermione spoke softly so the others couldn't hear her, they were at this point making their way to get their books.

"Hermione its highly likely you are going to make me fall in love with you." Is Molly's response and Hermione cant help but grin.

"Well I would hope so or all this charm would be wasted." Hermione retorts playfully as she sneakily hands her coin purse to Molly.

"Thank you sweetheart." Molly says softly and Hermione just smiles.

"You're most welcome." Hermione whispers gently.

They continued on down the alley stopping at Flourish and Blotts for books before going to Madame Malkins for a new set of robes for both Ron and Ginny. It was when the robes were done that the boys first started talking about getting some food and Molly made a comment about the bottomless pits she created. They were just talking about going to get food when Ron looked at Hermione and spoke up.

"You're coming with us right Mione?" Ron asked having noticed she hadn't spoken up.

"Oh actually I was going to treat your mum to lunch. We will catch up after though." Hermione speaks up not strictly lying but not telling the entire truth either.

"Then why don't we all go with you an mum?" Ron asks frowning, before Hermione could speak up Ginny does instead.

"They are going to that little fancy cafe at the other end of the alley Ron. The servings are tiny and expensive and we could have to walk all the way down there. Lets just meet them after." Ginny whines petulantly but it works as Ron nods looks longing at the diner they are out front of already.

"You're right. Lets go see you later." Ron rushes out before heading into the diner, his brothers right behind him.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione says softly and the youngest redhead smiles and nods.

"Just remember what I told you." Ginny speaks in a haughty tone that makes Harry snicker but Hermione just smiles and inclines her head.

When the other two teenagers head off into the diner Hermione subtly reaches out and takes Molly's hand in her own. The older woman glances around a little nervously but Hermione gives a reassuring squeeze and gently tug the woman down towards the cafe. Molly goes along happily regardless of this mornings events.

When they reach the cafe they go in and luckily find a somewhat private little table for two, sitting down they reach for the supplied menus and read through it for only a moment before a waiter walked over to the table. Clearing his throat the young man who was clearly in his 20 and reasonably good looking got both women's attention.

"Welcome. My names Markin and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you?" He asks politely his tone only slight less than professional.

"I'm surprised to see this on there so can I please have the Keemun tea? What about you Molly?" Hermione requests before looking at the woman across from her.

"Oh I'd like the Earl Grey please." Molly speaks up after only a moment of hesitation.

"Alright I will be right back with that while you check over the rest of the menu. The scones are fresh out of the oven." He supplies looking from Molly to Hermione and winking at her.

"He seems nice." Molly says after the young man has left the table and is out of ear shot.

"Yeah I guess." Hermione shrugs and then grins at Molly.

Molly regards the young woman for a long moment before her own smile spreads across her face. She doesn't realise she is reaching across the table for Hermione's hand until slim fingers curl around her own. Molly realises for the first time that she can actually feel small callouses on the tanned hand in her own.

With a slight frown the older woman pulls the hand closer to herself and turns it in her own to inspect it closer. Hermione sits quietly and simply watches as the older woman gently traces the callouses on her hand. Finally Molly looks up with a questioning look and Hermione smiles fondly.

"Most of the smaller ones on my fingers are from using a pen or quill, the others along my palm are from practising with a Naginata or just any other stave. Doing my forms a few times a day help me keep fit." Hermione explains a small smile still on her face.

"You're a lot more than just books aren't you? Ron and Ginny always just talked about how driven you were with your studies." Molly tilts her head slightly and Hermione cant help thinking the curious look in rather cute.

"I'm not much more complex than that. I like cats, I enjoy learning. I adore reading. Learning Martial Arts was a lot more enjoyable than I had thought it would be. At first I didn't realise it was more than just learning to attack someone, it really is an art. Its like combative dancing. Other than that I suppose there isn't much to me really. Oh yeah I suppose I should tell you... i'm gay." Hermione added the last with a cheeky grin that had Molly chuckling. Molly pulled her hands back at the waiter returned with two small pots of tea and everything they would require.

"Here is your tea. What else can I get you?" He asks setting the respective tea in front of each woman.

"I'd really like the turkey on wheat please and perhaps a piece of banana bread toasted." Hermione speaks up after only a brief moment of hesitation.

"Alright, and you ma'am?" He asks then turning to Molly who still looks undecided.

"Oh..." Molly blushes slightly and looks back at the menu.

"That's alright take a minute if you need it." Markin says politely to the woman who mutters a soft embarrassed thank you before he turns back to Hermione.

"So... what's your name sweetheart?" The guy asks grinning what Hermione supposes was meant to be charmingly. Molly had lifted her head with a frown.

"Hermione and i'm not interested." Hermione says bluntly though not entirely unkindly.

"Hermione, lovely name. I'm sure I can convince you to go on a date with me." Markin sounds confident but it wasn't doing a thing for Hermione but making her rather irate.

"I'm already on a date thank you." Hermione's tone is a lot less friendly now than it had been a moment ago. Molly was looking back at her menu but Hermione could tell she was listening.

"What? With this old woman? Come on. Someone as hot as you cant possibly be interested in that. There is no way you're a dyke." Markin laughs as he speaks apparently convinced that the young brunette is just messing with him.

Hermione stood abruptly and scruffed the guy by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. It was obvious her strength had startled him as his eyes popped open. Staring dead into the young man's eyes Hermione could see the fear seeping in as Markin realised he had made a mistake.

" _My date_ will having the chicken on on toasted ciabatta bread with basil pesto Mayonnaise on the side. She also wants a chocolate muffin and while you are back there getting that you can think of a damn good apology for my girlfriend or I will have no qualms hexing you into next century." Hermione snarled out at the man and he nodded vigorously.

Hermione released the guy with a slight shove that had him stumble back a couple of steps before he turned on his heel and practically bolted for the kitchen at the back of the cafe. Hermione dusted off her shirt and calmly sat back down at the table before looking up at the woman across from her who looked a mixed between shocked and pleased. Hermione lifted a curious eyebrow a small grin forming on her lips as Molly's lips quirked into a smile.

"You really are quite the gentleman aren't you. Always coming to my rescue." Molly smiled happily at the young witch.

"He was being disrespectful to both of us. I didn't like the way he spoke of you even a little bit." Hermione explained sincerely and Molly's smile only grew.

"Hermione, sweetheart. I really do not know how to even begin to tell you how flattering that is. I am old and not the most attractive and yet you treat me like... like..." Molly trailed off not sure of the right word.

"Like a treasure? Of course I do, because you are. You are severely under appreciated by everyone who should appreciate you the most. You work hard, you never treat yourself to anything instead looking out for your children first. You're beautiful Molly, inside and out and I am falling in love with you. You deserve to be treated like you are worth something instead of just taken for granted." Hermione confesses in a soft passionate voice.

Molly sat and gaped for a moment, she hadn't realised the young woman had felt so strongly for her. Sure she knew Hermione had feelings for her but love? She had no idea and she wasn't even sure she deserved that. To be loved by someone who was so selfless and pure? It made her want to weep.

"Molly... i'm sorry if I said something wrong." Hermione sounded a little insecure as she spoke up after a long silence and Molly snapped her gaze back to the young witch.

"No, oh darling, you said everything right it just surprised me. Thank you so very much, your words mean more to me than you will know." Molly immediately took Hermione's hand in her own.

The two were gazing at one another smiles on their faces when the young waiter returned silently placing the ordered food in front of each woman before turning and all but fleeing. Neither woman looked away from the other for a long moment and the only reason their attention was diverted was because of a rather loud and familiar voice. Looking towards the front of the store both women were surprised to see Rolanda Hooch and Minerva McGonagall looking their way.

"See Tabby! I told you it was Molly and Miss Granger." Rolanda's jubilant voice floated to them as the spiky haired witch pulled the Scot towards the couple.

"Indeed, they don't really look like they want to be bothered Ro." Minerva lightly tugged at the coaches hand holding her own but the white haired witch didn't relent.

"Nonsense Come on, how often do we see people we actually know in this place?" Rolanda was grinning at this point as she reached the table the Deputy Head right behind her.

"Hello Madame Hooch. Professor McGonagall." Hermione smiles politely at the two Hogwarts faculty.

"Hello Hermione, Molly. What are you two doing here?" Rolanda asks a broad grin on her face as she looks pointedly at the joined hands on the table.

"Probably the same thing you and Min are doing here." Molly speaks up returning Rolanda's pointed look with one of her own.

"Molly but what about Arthur?" Minerva asks in a slightly scandalised tone. Hermione clears her throat to get the older woman's attention.

"Are you implying that I would encourage Molly to go behind her husbands back?" Hermione spoke up in a mildly annoyed tone. Rolanda raised an eyebrow at the woman whose hand she was still holding.

"What? No! Miss Granger I apologise. I didn't know Molly and Arthur were separated." Minerva flushes slightly and Hermione is a little amused to see the usually stoic woman look a little flustered.

"Divorced actually. Since this morning, apparently he met someone while in St Mungos after he was attacked my Nagini last year." Molly speaks up her tone a little hard as she talks about Arthur.

"Oh Molly, that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that. But hey... sexy young girlfriend. Tell you haven't come out of the brighter side of things." Rolanda grins and Molly cant help but blush slightly.

"Ro! You cant talk about a student like that." Minerva chastises seriously.

"Come of it Min. You said the same thing about her like 2 months ago." Rolanda frowned at the now furiously blushing woman at her side.

"Merlin Ro... why do I take you out in public." Minerva asked rhetorically. Much to the seated couples amusement the flying instructor answered anyway

"Because i'm cute, a great shag and you love me?" Roland asks seriously and Hermione and Molly both attempt to stifle laughter.

"Something like that... Come on, this is clearly a date lets let them get back to it. You can interrogate Miss Granger in a few days time." Minerva seriously urges her spouse away from the couple.

Rolanda waves at the Hogwarts couple move off to a table of there own. Hermione and Molly looked at one another for a moment before they began to giggle lightly. Only when they calmed down did they finally make up their tea and begin to eat. Molly commented that she really enjoyed the sandwich Hermione had ordered for her and they split the banana bread and muffin having half each. When they were done Hermione paid but refused to leave a tip for the young waiter. Waving to Rolanda and Minerva they left the cafe to go an find the rest of the brood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sex. That is all.**

* * *

It didn't take Hermione and Molly long to find the rest of their little group as they were all still at the diner they had left them at when they had gone off to the cafe. No one but Ginny seemed to notice how happy the couple looked but that wasn't surprising. The boy were after all ruled by their stomachs.

They finished up in the Alley and went back to the Burrow glad that the day had been relatively uneventful. As they had been out all day there were no chores so Molly started on dinner while Hermione went up and put her books in her room before returning to help the older woman with the food. When she was walking back down stairs she could hear familiar voices and smiled when she saw Albus and Winky standing in the kitchen.

"Winky hasn't been enjoying Hogwarts Molly, the other elves are cruel because she was freed so I don't understand why you won simply accept Winky as your elf." Albus argued gently and Molly huffed.

"Its not Winky that is the problem Albus, the problem is you treating me like a charity case." Molly retorted sounding frustrated.

Hermione chose that moment to intervene knowing full well that it was only Molly's pride preventing her from accepting what Albus was offering her. Gently resting her hand on the older woman's back she drew her attention and smiled.

"Molly, Professor Dumbledor is trying to do Winky a favour as much as he is you. I've seen the way they treat Winky. She hates being free and the others treat her like a leper. As much as the Headmaster would be doing you a favour you would be doing Winky a favour Stop being so proud." Hermione chastised gently and Molly, who had leaned into the gentle touch, sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright fine. Thank you Albus truly but I will only be needing three meals at a time. Percy has an apartment in London with Penelope and I can help Winky cook when Bill, Fleur and Charlie visit." Molly says flatly but Albus beams happy that the woman agreed.

"Of course. Though you might be surprised at the amount of food the children waste at Hogwarts. We can feed you or anyone else when ever you just need to tell Winky how much you need. She is welcome to come and go and the other elves know to leave her be."Albus points out casually.

"Thank you Albus. Hermione would you mind showing Winky the old coat room down the hall? We don't use it so she may as well make it her own room." Molly asks her paramour gently and Hermione smiles brightly.

"Course. Come along Winky, I'll show you the room and get you some blankets." Hermione smiles at the little elf who was surprisingly not weeping.

"Thank you Miss." Winky squeaks out taking Hermione's hand and allowing herself to be lead down the hall.

When Winky was set up in the room they returned to the kitchen to see Albus had left, Winky immediately set about helping Molly and Hermione boldly took the chance and walked up behind the woman wrapping her arms around her. Molly smiles and leaned back into the warm body pressed against her back shivering slightly when Hermione pressed a light kiss to her neck.

"Thank you for today Hermione. Even with that boy being a prat that was the best date i've ever been on." Molly teased lightly and she could feel Hermione grin against her neck.

"Of course it was. I plan to make the next one even better I'm just not sure when that will be i'm sorry." Hermione spoke softly and Molly could hear the disappointment in her tone.

"Do not fret love. You will have Hogsmead weekends that we can take advantage off and hopefully time during the holidays. I want to make this work with you. I cant explain how you make me feel." Molly spoke up after a moment her tone sincere as she moved to turn and face the young witch.

"I want this to work too Molly, more than anything. I'll spoil you once this war is won and I am done with school. I very much plan to worship you as you should have been all these years." Hermione smiled warmly at the witch still in her arms who blushed slightly.

"You make me wish we had the house to ourselves." Molly mumbled leaning in to kiss Hermione. She didn't get the chance as Ron and Harry chose that moment to come down stairs and they had to pull apart.

"Dinner ready yet?" Ron asked walking into the room and Hermione glared at him.

"No Ronald, if you want dinner faster why don't you help." Hermione bit out, pleased when Ron seemed a little frightened of her.

"I would but... hey who's the elf?" Ron was clearly sidetracked when he noticed the elf.

"Its Winky you git." Harry playfully hit Ron in the back of the head.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friends but when Molly urged her to she went and sat with the boys and they chatted lightly after Hermione explained why Winky was there with them. They spent the rest of the evening either in the kitchen or in the den chatting about everything and anything, mostly centered around school or the upcoming war.

It was rather late in the evening when Hermione finally yawned and said her good-nights Molly was sitting on the sofa nursing a cup of camomile tea and told the young witch she would be up when she was done with the tear. Hermione just smiled and went up to the room she was sharing with the woman she was no doubt falling in love with. She got changed into boxers and a tank top, nothing else, and lay on the bed with the blankets pulled up to her waist.

She wasn't there long before the door quietly opened and she looked and smiled when she saw Molly walk in a small smile on her own face. Hermione watched as Molly walked to her own side of the bed and began to undress to get changed. Hermione silently climbed off the bed when Molly was only in her knickers and a bra.

Standing behind the older woman Hermione placed her hands on Molly's hips and slowly trailed her hands up the gloriously curved body until she found the clasp of Molly's bra at the back. Molly was holding her breath but didn't stop the young witch as her bra was released and strong hands slowly pushed the straps of the article of clothing down her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Gently placing her hands back on Molly's shoulders she applied just enough pressure to encourage Molly to turn.

Molly first realised just how dark the young witches eyes were and she couldn't help a long absence warmth spreading in the pit of her stomach. The older woman wanted desperately to cover herself but she wanted to give Hermione what ever the brunette wanted and at the moment it seemed she wanted to look at the older woman's body.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment before leaning forward and lightly kissing Molly's collar bone as her hands moved from shoulders to brushing finger tips lightly down the older woman's chest barely grazing already hardening nipples. Molly moaned softly and it was music to Hermione's ears as she decided to cup each breast, thumbs brushing nipples lightly.

"Molly... let me love you?" Hermione asked in a soft husky voice that that sent a jolt right to the juncture of the red-heads thighs.

"Please?" Molly wasn't sure if she want answering, encouraging or begging the younger woman to have her way but what ever it was she didn't want the young woman to stop.

Hermione only smile and lifted her hands from breasts to Molly's head as she pulled the older woman into a passionate, hungry kiss that was fast leaving both women panting and wanting more. Tongues brushed and Hermione smirked when she felt soft hands tugging at her tank top. Only when Molly had the shirt bunched around her neck and shoulders did Hermione pull back from the kiss and allow the shirt to be removed completely.

It was only fair that since Hermione had taken her time admiring the older woman's breasts that Molly get the same opportunity. After all Molly had felt how glorious the young witches breasts were and she fully intended to feel that again, she wanted to lave the soft flesh and hard peaks with attention from both hands and mouth. Molly surprised Hermione by acting on one of those wants and leaning down slightly to take her right nipple between her lips.

Hermione's head dropped back as her fingers tangled in red hair and her back arched pushing herself closer to the older woman. A low breathy moan passing her lips, a sound that only turned the older woman on even more. After deeming the nipple in her mouth hard enough the older woman moved to the other, until now neglected peak and gave it the same attention the first got. Molly revelled in the soft needy moans the young witch was letting out.

"If you get any louder we will have to stop." Molly comments amused pulling back from the young witch who growls softly.

"If I have my way there will be absolutely no doubt that the rest of the house will know what we are doing." Hermione spoke seriously as she turned the older woman so her back was to the bed.

Smirking at the older woman Hermione dropped to her knees in front of the red-head and hooked her fingers into the woman's elegant lace briefs. As she begins to tug down Molly begins to get nervous, all her previous bravado going out the window. Biting her lip she places her hands over Hermione's to stop her.

"Molly?" Hermione inquires gently looking up at her soon to be lover with concern.

"I... Hermione I haven't been with anyone in quite a while and... and never another woman." Molly mumbles flushing slightly and looking away embarrassed.

"Well, i've never been with anyone like this at all so don't feel bad. I have read quite a bit though... just let me love you Molly." Hermione urges gently her finger tips brushing over the top of the older woman's thighs.

"How can you possibly be attracted to this body? I have stretch marks." Molly pointed out and Hermione could tell the older woman was trying to give herself time to gather her nerve.

"I don't mind even a little bit. You're soft and have a lovely figure and these marks? They just show that you're a mother, and a damn good one." Hermione spoke passionately and it seemed to visibly calm the older woman.

"I don't deserve you." Molly whispers looking down at the woman in front of her.

"You deserve what ever you want... Do you want me?" Hermione's question was soft and confident and it made Molly smile.

"Very much." Molly's voice was slightly husky at this point and Hermione smiled hooking her fingers back into her panties.

"Then no more doubts. Just trust me to love you in every way." Hermione's words were a confession and Molly saw them for what they were.

"I trust you." Molly leaned down and kissed the younger woman softly before straightening again.

Hermione smiled happily and began to slide the lingerie down the well muscled legs, her eyes lingering at the apex of said legs for a moment before following the progress of the lace panties. When they reached the floor Molly hesitated for only a second before stepping out of them. Hermione tossed them aside and ran her hands up the pale but firm legs until she had reached Molly's hips.

Looking up into her eyes Hermione smiled a moment before gently pushing Molly back so she fell back on the bed with a soft surprised yelp. As she fell back her legs relaxed slightly and Hermione didn't hesitate to place her hands on the woman's knees and push them open slowly. Molly tensed for the briefest moment before relaxing and letting Hermione do as she pleased. Hermione shuffled closer to the bed and effectively placed herself between Molly's knees preventing the red-head from closing them.

Hermione heard her lovers breath hitch the moment her own breath brushed over the inside of a soft thigh and couldn't help but smirk. She curled her arms around Molly's thighs and gently pulled until the soft flesh of Molly's buttocks was resting at the edge of the bed. Placing the other woman's legs over her shoulders Hermione looked up as Molly propped herself on her elbows and looked down at the brunette.

"I'm sure you know how to be quiet? Just not too quiet baby... I want to hear you." Hermione had turned her head just slightly and Molly quivered as the young witch's lips brushed the inside of her thigh as she spoke.

"Please Hermione..." Molly wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for but what ever it was she needed it now.

"Please what Molly?" Hermione's lips were decidedly closer to where Molly needed them now.

"Please... make love to me." Molly all but moaned out as a hot breath hit her core.

Hermione grinned but without speaking again she set to task and gave the woman before her what she needed. Curling her arms around the rather toned thighs Hermione gently opened Molly up for her and a moment later leaned in and slowly ran her tongue between slick hot folds from opening to the throbbing little nub above. Molly's gasp was soft but the moan that quickly followed was far louder than either expected. The older woman would have been worried her children had heard if she had been even a little bit coherent. As it were the things Hermione was making her feel with lips and tongue alone were driving her to distraction.

It was embarrassing how quickly the older woman reached her orgasm and when she came she came loudly. Hermione had little doubt that the rest of the houses occupants knew what was going on. Molly was just coming down, breathing hard and fast, when she felt long slim fingers push inside her. Hermione was far from the one and done type and she fully intended to give Molly, at the very least, one more orgasm.

With lips and teeth gently tugging at the hard little nub nestled between folds covered in soft red curls and fingers driving deep and curling forward in the most perfect way it didn't take Molly long before she was achieving a second more intense climax that had her calling Hermione's name with delight. Molly was far too sensitive for more and she had no choice but to push the younger witch away from her.

Hermione sat back and gently put her loves legs off her shoulders as she smirked up the older woman who was laying sweaty and panting with closed eyes clearly sated. Rising to her feet Hermione stretched her back out slightly before crawling up beside Molly and gently kissing the woman on the lips. Molly surprised the brunette by bring a hand up to cup the back Hermione's head and pull her into a deeper kiss. Molly realised she rather liked the way she tasted on her younger lovers lips.

"That was amazing... thank you." Molly breathed out when she finally released her lover.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you. It could easily become my favourite thing ever. Especially if you are always so vocal." Hermione grinned down at the woman beside her who blushed furiously.

"Oh Merlin... do you think the kids heard?" Molly was whispering now which only seemed to amused Hermione who laughed softly.

"I have no doubt they did." Hermione admitted after a moment and Molly paled.

"What will we do?" Molly looked like she was about to panic so Hermione cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to pursed lips.

"We will go to sleep and then when we get up in the morning we will walk our there with our heads held high and take what may come. I love you Molly, I refuse to be ashamed of us and I do not wish to hide this from the people we love. Ok?" Hermione's voice is stern but soft and her words sooth Molly.

"I really don't deserve you." Molly mumbles smiling as she kisses her witch tenderly before getting off the bed and urging Hermione do the same.

Hermione stood an the couple slowly climbed into the bed, Molly still gloriously naked and Hermione in only her boxers. They settled down in the usual position only this time Molly gently moved the hand that was on her stomach up to cover the breast Hermione tended to wake up cupping. Smiling Hermione kissed the back of her lovers shoulder and nuzzled happily into the soft red hair. They both settled and quickly fell asleep, both happy and content.

* * *

 **Also i own nothing but the mistakes! Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**In my mind Hermione didnt use a silencing spell because she wanted them to hear! She was staking a claim an letting Molly's family know she wasnt embarrassed or ashamed of their love. Maybe im just cheesy like that haha.**

 **Probably only going to have two more chapters after this one. 11 and an epilogue. I never really intended this to be some long epic saga mostly just a romance thing.**

 **Let me know how you feel about it =) I own nothing.**

* * *

The following morning the lovers slept a little later than usual and only roused when a loud knocking could be heard on the door. Hermione snuggled further down into the covers and against her lover only to sit up a moment later when the loud knocking continued. Who it was apparently desperately needed to see one of them.

"What?!" Hermione growled out loudly stirring Molly enough that the older woman rolled over and snuggled into Hermione who had slumped back on her elbows with a frustrated huff.

Seeming to take that as an invitation to enter the person on the other side of the door pushed in looking directly to the bed. Charlie Weasley wasn't sure if he should blush or leave or if he should just stand and continue to gape at the couple on the bed. Due to the bare shoulder showing above the blankets it was clear to see his mother was naked and Hermione glared and made no attempt to cover her bare chest.

"Charlie... maybe you should wait down stairs." Hermione suggested in a soft growl that had him finally looking away and flushing a bright red.

"Downstairs... right yep. See you shortly." Charlie mumbled and turned heading back out the door.

As the door was swinging shut someone stopped it and for a moment there Hermione thought it was Charlie changing his mind. Instead of the dragon tamer though, it was the youngest red-head that stepped in next covering her eyes the moment she realised Hermione was less that decent.

"Ginny you've seen me in far less than this before." Hermione pointed out looking down, as she did so she noticed Molly was awake and wide eyed beside her looking entirely unsure.

"Yeah but now you've slept with my mum in the naked way so its just weird." Ginny pointed out seriously and Hermione laughed.

Before Ginny could speak again though Hermione kissed Molly on the head and rolled of the bed lifting her tank top from the floor and putting it on before grabbing Molly's night gown and handing it to the older woman. Molly hesitated for only a moment before sitting up and pulling the nightgown on before sitting back on the bed her cheeks a brighter red than her face.

"Ok we are decent. What is it Ginny?" Molly asked finally and her daughter removed the hand from her eyes.

"Sorry I just wanted to tell you that I warned Charlie not to just barge in here but Ron was being a complete prat and made it seem like something had happened to you that wasn't at all what happened to you last night." Ginny explained to her mother. Hermione stood by the bed and her lover.

"What has he made it seem like was going on?" Hermione asked frowning slightly.

"He made it seem like you two were fighting or something. I strongly believe he is firmly in denial about the status of your and mums relationship." Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she spoke to the brunette.

"Wait... You don't mind that I... that Hermione and I are seeing each other?" Molly asked suddenly and Ginny grinned.

"No way. Mum dad was a complete prat to you, what he did was entirely unfair and wrong. Hermione... I know she wouldn't do that to you. Plus I mean its Hermione she doesn't do anything she isn't passionate about and I am sure that including dating and being intimate with people. Nah, she's good for you. Beside i've seen her naked. If I was gay I'd definitely want to lick those abs." Ginny admits nonchalantly and Hermione chuckles moving over and hugging Ginny who hugs her back briefly before telling her she stinks.

"Right well on that note I might go and take a quick shower. Will I meet you back here love or will you be downstairs?" Hermione smiles at her witch.

"No I'll wait for you. I'd rather go down with you." Molly states only for Ginny to snicker.

"I just bet." Ginny commented teasingly causing Molly to flush and Hermione to laugh.

"I'll be right back. Don't give Molly a hard time Ginny." Hermione admonishes gently.

"Yes mum..." Ginny drawls playfully and Hermione just rolls her eyes before walking out.

Ten minutes later Hermione walked back into the bedroom as Molly was brushing her hair out now fully clothed once again in jeans and a rather snug looking woollen sweater. Hermione smiled and walked over to Molly gently taking the brush and removing the last few knots with gently strokes before putting the brush down and wrapping her arms happily around her witch's waist. Molly immediately leaned back into the hard but warm body of her lover and smiled at her in the mirror in from of them.

"You ready love?" Hermione inquires gently brushing the hair back from Molly's neck and placing a kiss on the soft skin of her throat.

"No but I suppose it has to happen sooner or later. And I would like to know why Charlie is here." Molly muttered almost distractedly as Hermione gently scraped her teeth along the column of her neck.

"Mm I suppose so." Hermione smirked lightly which prompted Molly to smack her on the hand and step away from her giving the brunette a playful scowl.

"Little tease." Molly chastised lightly and Hermione laughed.

"Little? I think i'm taller that you." Hermione points out grinning and Molly rolls her eyes.

"Barely. Come on lets go down. Winky may need help with breakfast." Molly slips her hand into Hermione's as she speaks and gently tugs the young witch towards the door.

Hand in hand and with small smiles on their faces despite the nerves they walked down stairs and into the kitchen where it looked like all the Weasley children bar Percy were set up. All eyes turned to them when they were finally noticed and slowly each pair drifted to the joined hands between the two lovers. Fred and George were the first ones to speak up and Hermione felt like she should have been worried.

"Way to go Granger! Can honestly say we've never heard of dad turning mum so vocal." Fred crowed and Molly went a deep red.

"Yeah seriously Mione. You might have to give us a few pointers on pleasing women." George added with a teasing grin.

"If Bill and Charlie cant help you I don't know what makes you think I can." Hermione retorted playfully only for Bill to smirk.

"I dunno Mione, from what I hear you might know something we don't" Bill added seriously.

"I'd be willing to get together with Molly and Hermione and find out for you if you like." Fleur pipes up grinning from her finance to her friend and soon to be mother in law.

"I just bet you would you horny veela." Molly teases surprising everyone except Fleur who laughs at the comment loudly.

"You got me Molly." Fleur chuckled as she calmed down.

"Wait..." Ron finally spoke and all eyes turned to him.

This was the one that Hermione was most worried about, she was aware that Ron had feelings for her. She was also aware that he could be rather ignorant and bull headed about some things, she just hoped this wasn't one of them. Ron was one of her best friends after all and she loved him just as she loved Harry, like he was a brother. She didn't want to lose Ron's friend ship simply because she had fallen in love with his mother.

"Are you telling me, you really did shag my mother last night?" Ron asked seriously and slowly Hermione nodded.

"Bloody hell... I kind of thought you were lying about the whole being a lesbian bit." Ron confessed only to be scowled at by everyone else in the room save Hermione.

"Why would Mione lie about that you git." Chalice's tone was a little gruff and Ron flushed.

"I don't know... I just always thought she and I would end up together. Now she's shagging our mum!" Ron half yells his defence ignoring the food in front of him. Hermione was just now noticing the heavily food laden table.

"You're a moron Ron, Hermione would never lie about something like that." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well I know that! I just didn't think... erm... congratulations I guess." Ron mumbles looking up at Hermione and his mother.

"Hurt my mum though and I will have no problem getting Ginny to hex you." Ron says seriously only for Hermione to laugh.

"Of course. As I told Ginny, if I am ever stupid enough to hurt this wonderful woman, I will take all and any punishments you all have for me." Hermione smiles as she speaks sincerely.

The group all smile and finally Molly and Hermione sit down at the table as everyone starts to eat breakfast while Winky buzzes around already happy and cleaning to her hearts content. Conversation was light for a little while. Charlie explained that a guy on his team for pretty badly burned so they were pulled out of the dragon colony while he healed and that is why the second eldest Weasley child decided to visit.

Bill and Fleur were given a couple of days leave to spend time with Ron and Ginny before they went back to Hogwarts so they decided to visit this morning and spend the day. They weren't even half way through breakfast before the Weasley brood plus Harry were sorting out teams for a Quidditch match in the back yard.

Only when breakfast was done and Hermione insisted that they stack their dirty dishes to make it easier on Winky were the Weasley's and Harry allowed to leave the kitchen which left Fleur, Hermione and Molly to their own devices. Molly suggested they have tea in the front garden and the other two witches thought that would be a swell idea.

After making a kettle of water and fetching some tea a little milk and some sugar they set up the tray and Hermione carried it out the front setting it gently on a small blanket that Molly had supplied on the grass. Hermione sat down and spread her legs a little, Molly wasted no time settling down between the strong limbs and leaning back into the younger woman. Fleur smiled fondly at the couple and set about making the three of them tea.

"So... you two had sex? How was that?" Fleur asked finally and Molly surprised them both with how forthcoming she was.

"Amazing. Arthur had never... well he had never been ok with doing what Hermione did and I mean... wow." Molly practically gushed and Hermione chuckled.

"She used her mouth then? Bill was a little adverse to that to begin with as well. He's found he rather enjoys it now though." Fleur supplied and Hermione grinned.

"I can understand that. I don't know about you but Molly is definitely my flavor." Hermione grinned kissing Molly's flushed cheek.

"What about you Molly?" Fleur asked when she was done giggling at Hermione's comment.

"Oh I... er..." Molly trailed off completely embarrassed by the fact she had been so selfish last night.

"All in due time, baby. Last night was about me loving you not the other way around." Hermione soothed the older woman gently as if she knew what Molly was thinking.

Fleur regarded the two for a moment before a brilliant smile lit her face. If she was honest she was a little jealous that Hermione seemed to be so giving, especially when it came to sexual intimacy. She certainly couldn't expect to be pleasured by Bill without him wanting something in return. Molly had definitely lucked out in lovers this time.

"You're very lucky Molly. I do not believe any man would ever seek only your pleasure and not his own. Hermione seems quite the gentleman." Fleur voices her thoughts with a smile and Molly nods in agreement.

"You're not wrong. She is amazing Fleur. I don't know what i've done to deserve her." Molly admits smiling when the brunette brushes her hair aside and places a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.

"You of all people deserve something great Molly. Just be thankful that great thing was Hermione and not something novel." Fleur teased gently causing the other two to chuckle.

"Seriously thought Molly. I told you, you deserve what ever you want. You've given so much and gotten so little." Hermione adds smiling when Fleur nods in total agreement.

"I'm beginning to believe you." Molly smiles turning her head just enough that she can plant a gentle kiss on soft full lips.

The three soon lapse into conversation ranging between the Ministry, the Death Eaters movements, Fleur and Bills impending wedding next summer, Hogwarts and even Fleur's job as a curse breaker. The trio only went inside when Winky had called them for lunch and even then they continued their own conversation as the rest of the brood and Harry talked about Quidditch and the upcoming Hogwarts season that Harry was to captain. The sunny summer day was well spent by all and Molly and Hermione hadn't thought about Hermione's upcoming departure once.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter but I'll be putting up the epi tomorrow.**

 **let me know what you think.**

* * *

The following two days went as usual, uneventful and pleasant for all parties, that was until the night before Hermione was to leave to return to Hogwarts. Molly seemed more anxious than usual and Hermione spent a lot of time zoning out of conversations and staring into space. Finally the young brunette said she was going to bed, it was still rather early so this surprised the twins and Ron. Ginny and Harry understood though, that the brunette was not looking forward to leaving Molly.

Molly herself had lingered only a few minutes before going upstairs and stepping quietly into the room. Hermione was just pulling on some cotton boxers when the door closed and she looked up smiling at the older witch. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes though and it sent a pang through Molly.

"I think... maybe you should just leave those off." Molly says her cheeks getting faintly redder.

"Oh? Why is that Miss Prewett?" Hermione inquires playfully even as she drops the boxers and steps out of them.

"Well its your last night and i've decided its my turn to show you..." Molly trails off slowly as she steps closer to Hermione.

"Show me what baby?" Hermione asks taking the chance to pull off her tank top just before Molly steps up and wraps her arms around her now bare body.

"Show you how much I love you." Molly confesses and Hermione stands stunned for a moment before a radiant smile split her face.

Ever since Hermione's initial confession of love she had been waiting for Molly to return the sentiment. She felt that the red-head did harbour very strong feelings and she had hoped they were feelings of love but Molly had not spoken the words she wanted to hear. Until now that is and Hermione couldn't begin to explain just how happy hearing those words had made her. All thoughts of her pending departure left her and she soon found herself spread across the bed she shared with the glorious woman before her.

"You love me?" Hermione's question comes out in a whisper as she watches the older woman undress herself.

"Yes... I'm sorry I never said it sooner love. That was selfish of me." Molly was a little shamefaced as she said this and Hermione really didn't like that.

Just as Molly was done removing her last article of clothing, her briefs, Hermione sat up and pulled the older woman down on top of her laying back on the bed with Molly resting comfortably between her legs. Hermione tenderly reached up and brushed red hair back from slightly flushed cheeks and pecked the soft full lips before her.

"You don't have to be sorry Molly, I hoped you would say those words to me sooner or later but it didn't matter to me when. Thank you." Hermione husked out softly her eyes full of love and lust.

"Well now i've told you, I need to show. I need to give back what you've given me for the last few nights without letting me return the favor." Molly grins at this point and dips her head brushing the slender neck with her lips before giving a harsh nip. Instead of the yelp she thought she would get Hermione moaned softly and Molly found this quite interesting.

"Be my guest..." Hermione murmur tilting her head to allow Molly more access to her neck, Molly willingly took advantage and began to suck hard on the young witch's pulse point.

Hermione let out another soft moan as Molly left her mark and she blindly felt along the top of the covers for her wand. Finding it she huskily cast _Muffliato_ before tossing the wand to the side again as she tangled her fingers in Molly's hair. Molly had waisted no time in moving lower peppering kisses over the brunette's collar, chest and finally over the soft full breasts. Hermione's soft panting turned into considerably louder moaning when Molly wrapped her lips around the hard dark peak.

Molly understood now why Hermione had cast the silencing spelling over the room, for as loud as Molly had been Hermione was twice as vocal. Between gasps and loud moans Hermione urged her lover to use teeth, to bite or suck a little harder and Molly found the instruction to be quite the turn on. She found she rather enjoyed the young witch telling her how best to bring the brunette pleasure.

"Oh god, Molly you, uh... you don't have to do... do that if you don't want." Hermione gasped out as Molly licked and nibbled her way down Hermione's toned stomach, her destination obvious.

"I want to... I need to taste you Hermione." Molly mumbled against hard muscle as she moved lower still, her teeth scraping over Hermione's hip causing the younger woman to moan loudly.

"Then please... fuck me! I'm so wet for you Molly." Hermione begged and could feel the woman smirk against the top of her leg a moment before the lips were gone.

"Really?" Molly was suddenly in front of the young woman who growled in frustration.

Without speaking Hermione untangled her hand from Molly's hair and while the older woman watched with lust blown eyes she reached down between her own legs. She briefly dipped her middle and ring finger between sopping folds before lifting her hand for Molly to inspect. If usually light brown eyes hadn't already been black with desire they would have been when she noticed the glistening wetness on the brunettes fingers.

Hermione hadn't expected the woman above her to take her hand in her own and bring glistening fingers to her lips but that was what she did. With gazes locked Molly boldly took the fingers into her mouth and sucked the copious arousal from slim digits. Hermione didn't even try to stifle her moan of approval the sight and feel of Molly's lips wrapped around her fingers only sending another jolt of pleasure to her core.

"Molly... please." Hermione husked out need thick in her voice.

Molly grinned and kissed Hermione hard on the lips lingering for a moment before she suddenly pulled back. She settled herself so she was laying on her front between muscular thighs that didn't require any adjustment. Taking a moment to look at Hermione from this angle she could see clearly the delicious swell of soft breasts and the hard lines of her toned stomach, even more than that the clean shaven space between hard thighs looked particularly delectable.

Wasting no more time she dipped down and pressed a light kiss to soft monds before trailing her lips lower nibbling along slick folds as hands tangled in her hair again. Gripping gently Hermione arched her back and let out a long drawn out moan as a wet probing tongue finally tasted her before lips wrapped around her aching clit.

Hermione had never felt anything so incredible before in her life and it really didn't take her very long at all before she reached her climax screaming Molly's name. If she thought she would get a respite she was wrong. Without even letting her get her breath back and with no intention of bringing her down gently Molly pushed into the young woman with soft long fingers.

Hermione winced slightly and Molly seemed to notice as she froze and looked up at the sweaty, panting young woman. Before she got to say anything, she was going to apologise, Hermione moved her hips slightly and spoke up in a breathy voice.

"Don't you dare stop now Molly." Hermione demanded as seriously as her breathless husky voice would allow her.

Molly for her part couldn't help but smile and instead of apologising like she had been inclined to she simply went back to the task at hand. Lips wrapped back around a hard sensitive clit and fingers began pushing and brushing as silken walls as she gently thrust into the young woman. Hermione moaned loudly rolling her hips as though trying to ride face and fingers. It didn't take long at all for Hermione to come crashing down a second time but still Molly wouldn't relent.

Hermione begged and pushed but it was futile, she was too sensitive so much so it was borderline painful as Molly continued a harder assault, thrusting faster into her and suck almost cruelly on the hard nub. The young witch could feel herself right there on the edge of a cataclysmic orgasm but the over stimulation was impeding her from reaching that peak. She was almost in tears begging Molly to stop and let her rest, she was about to push harder to remove the woman from between her legs when Molly bit down not too harshly but it had the desired effect.

Hermione screamed her release to the heavens praising Molly as her body tensed and arched off the bed. Right at her peak black spots began to dance behind her eyes and before she could convince herself to draw a breath she lost consciousness. Slumping back on the bed passed out Molly looked up concerned until she noticed the deep breathing.

Concern was quickly replaced with smugness when she realised she had caused the young witch to pass out and gently she climbed up laying beside her lover and taking up the brunettes wand. Molly conjured a blanket from downstairs and covered them both before resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. It became apparent that Hermione was no longer unconscious and instead simply asleep when an arm lazily draped around Molly's shoulders.

When Hermione woke the following morning she frowned not remembering what had happened after she came that final time. It was at that point she realised she must have passed out and she couldn't help but blush. She didn't notice that Molly was beside her, hand resting between her breasts, until the red haired woman spoke.

"Finally you're awake. I thought I was going to have to take you to a mediwitch or something." Molly teased lightly and Hermione frowned.

"I passed out didn't I? That's kind of embarrassing." Hermione mumbled her cheeks flaming brighter.

"Embarrassing? Sweetheart no... that was... incredibly sexy. I'm kind of sorry I didn't stop when you asked but personally I think the result was worth it." Molly admitted her smug grin back on her face.

"You think? Molly you made me come so hard I passed out. It was definitely worth it. Now I think you should lay really still and let me have my way with you before I have to get ready." Hermione grinned rolling so she was laying on top of the older woman who chuckled at her.

"That sounds like a lovely idea except you slept quite late and we have to leave in an hour. You still have to shower and get something to eat." Molly tilts her head when Hermione starts to nibble along her neck.

"You're kidding?" Hermione lifted her head frowning and Molly smiled and shook her head.

"No i'm afraid not sweetheart. You need to get up and get ready." Molly's tone holds a slight amount of sadness as she speaks and it tugs at Hermione.

"Alright but... you know I love you Molly. I want this, us, to last. Can... can we make it work?" Hermione asks sliding off to lay beside the woman she's fallen in love with.

"Of course. I thought about it last night actually while you were asleep. I figure, we can write, spend at least some of the smaller holidays together plus there are Hogsmead weekends that I can come and see you on. I want this too Hermione. I love you too." Molly smiles fondly at the young witch beside her and is gently drawn into a long tender kiss.

"You need to shower." Molly adds when they pull back from the kiss and Hermione laughs softly.

"Alright. I'll be down shortly." Hermione smiles kisses her love one last time before getting off the bed. It was then she realised just how sore she is.

Molly watched as Hermione put on her boxers and tank top before gathering jeans underwear and a long sleeved shirt, one that wouldn't hide the dark purple bruise on her neck, and headed out to the bathroom. When she was alone she got up and dressed before heading downstairs casting a featherweight charm on Hermione's trunk and taking it with her.

Barely a half hour later Hermione walked into the kitchen glaring at Molly who could only smirk at the young woman. Before Hermione could chastise the woman for leaving such an obvious mark Fred and George began to tease her. Rolling her eyes Hermione simply attempted to ignore them and made herself a bowl of porridge and honey with extra cream.

Molly watched her lover and her children along with Harry eat breakfast smiling though she was going to miss having everyone in the house. It just being the twins and herself with Winky in the house was going to be a little lonely and she was worried she wouldn't have enough distraction from missing Hermione. Her contemplation was cut short when a slim arm slid around her waist and a kiss landed on her cheek.

"Write me as often as you like Molly. Even if its just to tell me how your day has been." Hermione whispered softly in the slightly smaller woman's ear.

"I will. I love you darling." Molly smiled not whispering quite so low so obviously the staring teenagers heard her confession.

"This is going to really suck for you guys huh?" Ron spoke up after a moment in one of those rare moments of complete understand he has.

"Yeah Ron. But... this isn't goodbye, just... see you later." Hermione explains smiling fondly from her friend to his mother.

"Absolutely." Molly pecked her witch on the lips as she smiled the love shining in her eyes.

This would work and when everything was over they would live happily together no matter what. They were both convinced this was their future, each of them together, and they they were not even a little bit wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the epilogue. Thank you to those of you who stuck with the story. Feedback is always nice.**

 **I own nothing except the mistakes**

* * *

The two years that followed had been eventful and stressful for everyone, especially Molly who was continually worried for not only her son and the boy she had considered a son since he was twelve but also the witch she had fallen in love with. The first year hadn't been quite so bad but it was full of it own problems and heart aches

Molly and Hermione had managed their relationship well, spending what ever time they could with one another. They would meet as early as possible of Hogsmead weekends spend a little time catching each other up before discretely disappearing into a room Rosmerta had offered them the first time she had learned of the couple. When they weren't physically able to spend time together Minerva would make it a point to allow Hermione access to a floo she could contact the red-head on.

The year seemed to be going quickly and smoothly, Hermione was a little frustrated with Harry's obsessive behaviour where Draco was concerned only to later learn that it was founded. Ron began dating Lavender Brown which drove the brunette mad as Lavender had no idea Hermione was a lesbian and so was convinced the smartest witch of her age was 'after her man'. Besides the usual teenage melodrama however, the year was going well, that was right up until the Death Eaters infiltrated the school and Albus Dumbledor was murdered.

Through the despair of losing such a great man people attempted to move on. Rolanda had convinced Minerva that life was too short and so Minerva relented and agreed to marry the flying instructor. They had invited both Molly and Hermione to the small secret wedding they held in the highlands. It was the first time since Albus' funeral that Hermione and Molly had gotten to spend any time together and not only did they enjoy each others company but also Minerva and Rolanda's

During the following summer Hermione had removed the memories from her parents and planted the memories of wanting to move to Australia, even going so far as to giving the muggles false memories. Upset she had returned to the Burrow and straight into the arms of her love who had comforted her as she needed. They had been making out in the kitchen when Arthur and Meredith had appeared from the fireplace.

Arthur hadn't seemed particularly surprised to learn Molly was in an intimate romantic relationship with the brightest witch of the age, at least he was as surprised as Molly was when they had appeared. When asked why they were there Arthur explained that though Meredith was a half blood she had no family to prove her claim and asked, rather nervously and hesitantly, if the two might be able to move in until the war business was over since the Burrow was protected by the Order of the Phoenix.

Molly had intended to say no but Hermione had pulled her aside when she noted the fear lingering the blue eyes of the unknown mediwitch. She had managed to convince Molly that it would be beneficial to the older woman as well to have extra wands here in case the wards were ever breach. Molly relented only when Hermione told the older woman that it would give her peace of mind to know there were others here to help protect her.

It turned out that Meredith and Molly had quite a bit in common and while Arthur was working they would spend long hours chatting about what ever crossed their minds. It helped take Molly's mind off of the fact that her love and two sons had gone AWOL. Also it was a bit relieving to be distracted from the state of Hogwarts and the potential danger her daughter was no doubt in.

The family and friends had all gathered for Bill and Fleur's wedding where for a brief time they had all had a fantastic time. They had been able to forget about the impending war for a brief time before the Death Eaters attacked. Hermione was frantic and made it a point to get her love to a safe place before reluctantly leaving with the boys. The year the Golden Trio were on the run was a horrible year for Molly who wanted so desperately to know that her love and children were safe.

Eventually, shortly before the siege of Hogwarts Molly had received word from Bill that the trio had been rescued from Malfoy Manor and were currently safe. It was only mere weeks after that that they got the word that Voldemort was moving on Hogwarts. Not sure how they would get in but determined to defend the castle and innocent students within it the Order of the Phoenix mobilised. Fred, George and Percy along with Molly, Arthur and Meredith all appirated to the Three Broomsticks.

The village had been all but deserted with the impending battle about to happen at the castle and so it was easy for Abeforth to gather those turning up in the schools defence and send them through to Hogwarts straight into the Room of Requirement. Molly ha been over the moon when she practically stepped directly into Hermione's arms and the two were able to check each other over. Molly noted the scars an bruises and felt her fury mount when she noticed the word cut into the bright witch's arm. Hermione simply smiled and kissed her witch soundly before they were brought back to business at hand.

Hermione knew that after this was over she would have a lot to explain to Molly, about why that had left the Burrow and what they had been doing. She could only think that she would be happy to tell her witch anything she wanted to know so long as they both survived this. She thought this over and over again as they ran through the castle finding the Lost Diadem and almost getting killed by the wild fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. Even in the chamber with Ron being his usual goofy and yet compassionate self she couldn't stop from hoping Molly would make it out of this alive.

With the battle happening around them Hermione had missed Harry running off until Hagrid was marched up to the courtyard with a seemingly dead Harry in his arms. Hermione had felt her heart ripped from her chest and Molly had to wrap her arms around the distraught witch when she attempted to take on the Death Eaters alone. From there it all seemed to happen so quickly.

Neville killed Nagini and took on Voldemort standing up not only for himself but for all those around him that were fighting against the wannabe overlord. Bellatrix was attempting to kill both Hermione and Ginny, and almost succeeding, until an enraged Molly stepped in defending her daughter and the love of her life. Bellatrix seemed to realise too late that she had made a fatal mistake and only a moment later a bright green light was the last she saw.

From there the scales seemed to tip in the light's favour, Voldemort was killed and a lot of the Death Eaters either fled or were captured. The wounded and dead were gathered in the great hall where they were treated or mourned. No one was spared from grief as though most of the Weasley clan had made it but Fred was felled. George was beside himself and inconsolable which distressed the caring Miss Prewett greatly. Hermione was able calm the older witch before she went to offer her services with healing along side Meredith who had gotten through with barely more than a few bruises and an already cauterised gash on her thigh.

The truth feeling of relief didn't hit them until much letter when they had done all they could and finally were able to rest. Meredith and Hermione were found by their respective others later than night sitting along a wall in the Great Hall slumped against each other both half asleep. Hermione was more out of it than Meredith, the months on the run and the constant fear and fighting having exhausted the young witch. Molly gently scooped up her exhausted love and after a soft word to Arthur she took the young witch directly back to the Burrow.

Winky, who they later found out was pregnant with Dobby's daughter, was tasked with cooking Hermione a plate of food. That plate of food turned out to be a full table of food as the others were soon to return as well. Molly took Hermione straight up to the bathroom and magically filling the tub and heated water before banishing the young witch's clothes to the floor. Molly gently and almost reverently cleaned off her borderline delirious. Once clean Molly dressed the young witch and took her downstairs to eat.

Hermione's greatly diminished stomach capacity was filled quickly and while Molly was buzzing around helping Winky with the rest of the brood the young brunette went up to Molly's bed and quickly fell asleep. Hermione had slept for two solid days and if Molly hadn't had Meredith check the young witch over she would have been convinced the brunette was comatose. Only when Hermione finally woke up did Molly breathe her first real sigh of relief.

The following weeks were hectic though during the nights Hermione and Molly didn't shy away from reaffirming their love for one another. During the days if they weren't at the Burrow they were at Hogwarts helping with repairs. The weeks went quickly but with the amount of help the school had it was back to running order before the start of the following year.

Ron had mourned Lavender who had been killed during the battle by Fenrir Greyback and later that year started seeing a young witch who had joined the Auror program with him and Harry. Harry had proposed to Ginny and they were planning to marry after Ginny finished her final year at Hogwarts. Arthur and Meredith had married shortly after the war had ended and had even brought a small cottage for themselves.

Hermione had taken the offered NEWTS at the Ministry once the castle was rebuilt and passed with all O's. She went on to take her level 1 Mastery for Transfiguration and took over the post as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. It only took a couple of weeks into the school year for the separation between Hermione and Molly to get too much for the younger witch and she asked Minerva if Molly could move into Hogwarts with her. Due to rules and regulations set in place by the school board of governors Hermione could only have Molly live with her at the castle if they were married.

Hermione didn't hesitate to propose to Molly who hesitated only out of fear and only for a moment before happily accepting. Hermione made an honest woman of Molly only a month later and they moved into the castle together. Rosmerta had renovated and since business in Hogsmead was booming she had hired Molly as a cook and general cleaner. Molly loved her job and even more she loved that when she got to go home of a night she knew she would more often than not be spending that night in Hermione's arms.

Everything was recovering and happy from then on. Hermione continued to gain her Mastery levels and when she had achieved her third level she approached Molly. Hesitating only a moment Hermione tentatively brought up the fast that Molly could still bare children. If one thing could be said of Molly it was that she loved being a mother and before Hermione could even ask what was on her mind the older woman said yes. After explaining how it would happen Molly readily agreed to start trying immediately, Hermione briefly suspected that was due to the fact that the older woman would get to have Hermione inside her in a new and exciting way.

Molly quickly learned that as dominant as Hermione was without the added appendage she was twice as dominant with it. Molly didn't mind even a little but and even after trying for three months and finally falling pregnant she still occasionally requested the transfiguration professor change her anatomy. Hermione didn't mind as she maintained her usual stamina and still derived the same amount of pleasure.

Nine months after conception the happily married couple welcomed to the world Rose Jean Granger and Hugo Frederick Granger to the world. Hermione realised at that very moment, the moment when she first held her children, that she had everything she could ever hope for in life. She had a job she loved, she had her beautiful wife and the mother of her incredible little children.

 **5 Years later...**

"Mumma! Hugo is doing it again!" Rose yelled from the lounge room.

Hermione sighed against the crook of Molly's neck, it was entirely too early for her children to be fighting and not that they were ever slightly aware, which was how they liked it, the twins had once again foiled the couples plan of an early morning romp. Molly chuckled but the frustration was clear in her eyes.

"Hugo! Stop levitating Argent!" Hermione yelled back only to hear a young boys whining about being told off.

"You think we will ever get to have uninterrupted sex again?" Molly asks gazing up at the younger woman who was straddling her lap and running her hands through her own hair.

"They will be 11 in 6 years. The night of their sorting I fully intend to take complete advantage of the empty cottage." Hermione promised but both women inwardly groaned at the mention of 6 years.

"Mum if you're up can we have pancakes?" Hugo asked walking into the room without knocking on a moment later with his sister following. Rose was cuddling a soft silver dragon that had been gifted to her from her favourite 'uncle' Charlie.

The twins saw Hermione sitting astride Molly, thankfully both women were still fully clothed, and the children climbed up onto the bed and draped themselves over their 'mumma' as Hermione smiled down at her little family.

Both twins had Molly's light brown and bright eyes but they had Hermione's hair. Rose was almost a spitting image of Molly aside from the hair and Hugo had more of his 'mum's' features though they supposed they would become more masculine as he got older. They fought like siblings usually did but they also were a lot closer than children born years apart. They shared a room in the cottage that had been a gift from Minerva and Rolanda when the babies had been born and for the most part the household was a happy one.

"Why don't you lay quietly with mumma for a little while and I will go and make pancakes." Hermione conceded happily, every school day for the last 5 years she had hated mornings, she hated having to leave her family even only for a few hours.

"Thank you mum." Rose spoke politely as she sat up and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"You're welcome my darlings." Hermione smiled fondly at the two children and her wife before climbing off the red-head and quietly leaving the room.

Smiling happily she went to the bathroom before going to the kitchen where she started on the pancake batter. Stirring and mixing she soon started cooking and almost an hour later she had a small family table laden with pancakes and all condiments necessary. Only after pouring four glasses of milk did Hermione venture back into her room to get her family.

She stopped and stood in the doorway when she had swung it opened and smiled to see her sleeping family. Molly had the twins snuggled together in her arms and both were asleep as the older witch slept beside them. Happiness and contentment filled the young professor and not for the first time in the last 8 years did her eyes well with tears. Her family, her life were perfect and she would never change a thing.

* * *

 **I am intending to attempt to write a triad relationship next between Minerva/Hermione/Narcissa, sorry if this doesnt interest you but its been on my mind lately. How ever im always willing to take suggestions on future pairings for multi-chap or one-shots. You need only PM with a request or prompt.**

 **Thanks for reading, SF**


End file.
